Love, secrets, and potions
by Lexacm
Summary: Harry and his sister Eleanor are going to Hogwarts along Ron, and Hermione. They're going to figure out secrets from their parents, teachers, and school. They thought that it would be a normal year, but they were wrong. (Snily)...LEVEL 2 IS HERE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first Fanfic as Poterhead so...Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was 7 am when Eleanor woke up. Today was the day to get her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was so excited. Her older brother, Harry, got his letter last year. He was in Gryffindor, and she wanted to be with him. She got up and went to her parents.

"Mommy! Today is the day!" Eleanor screamed to her mom, Lily. She raised her red head from the book that she was reading, and looked at her daughter with her beautiful, bright green eyes.

"I know babe! Are you excited?" Lily asked her smiling. Eleanor nodded and got into her parents' bed.

"Of course, I am! I cannot wait for it!" Eleanor said almost screaming. "Where is daddy?" She asked, looking around.

"He's with Harry outside. Do you want to help me to do breakfast?" Lily asked to take out her daughter, who nodded excited. They got up and went downstairs.

"What if I get into another house?" Eleanor asked nervous, while all of them were having breakfast.

"That doesn't matter, Sweetie" Her father, James Potter said "The important thing is that you're going to Hogwarts!". Eleanor smiled and drank her milk.

"Mom, Ron and Hermione are going to Diagon Alley today, can we go too?" Harry asked smiling. Ron and Hermione were his best friends, they met on their way to Hogwarts.

"Sure thing," Lily said looking at her boy. He was just twelve, and was already famous. When he was 1 year old, Voldemort came to their house to destroy him. Lily wasn't there, she was in the hospital giving birth to her daughter when it happened. James was outside, and Voldemort appeared in their house. Harry didn't get hurt, he just got a scar on his forehead. He was known as the boy-who-lived. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Mom?" Harry asked her and she raised her eyes to find his bright green ones, just like hers "Are you okay?". Lily nodded.

"Harry, how did you get your letter?" Eleanor asked her brother. Harry looked around, remembering that moment.

 _It was lunch time when he turned off the Tv. He stood up to from the couch and was walking to the kitchen, when he saw a letter on the floor, next to the door. He grabbed it and opened it. It was from Hogwarts. He screamed and called for his parents. It was the happiest moment of his entire life._

Harry opened his mouth to speak, when he looked around and saw a letter in the floor, next to the door. "Just like this" He said and pointed to the letter. Eleanor followed his finger and saw it.

"OH MY GOD" She screamed and ran to where the letter was. "I got into Hogwarts!" She jumped and hugged her parents.

"Okay everybody, let's go to Diagon Alley" Lily said excited. Once inside the car, Harry looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him, staring at him through the mirror.

"I'm nervous. Some people say that we're having a new Potion teacher, and they say that he's evil and creepy" Harry answered playing with his hands.

"I'm sure he is not. First you have to meet him, Harry. Don't believe everything that people say" Lily said, looking at her kids.

"Okay guys. We're here," James said, stopping the car "Harry, you come with me, Eleanor is going with your mom. See you in one hour" James said, and kissed her wife.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go," She said. They went to Ollivanders. Once inside, an old man asked them what they were looking for.

"This is my first year in Hogwarts, and I need a wand" Eleanor said, and the old man smiled at her. Lily was looking around, there were a lot of wands. She remembered when she got her first wand.

"Look, mom I got my wand!" Eleanor said, showing it to her.

"Well done! Now let's go to the book's store. I need to buy your books" Lily said and they left. Lily could feel that someone was staring at her but she couldn't find the person "Okay, don't move. I'm gonna be right back" She said, and Eleanor sat next to other kids.

Lily started to look for her daughter's books when again, she felt that someone was staring at her. She looked around by the corner of her eye and saw a tall man with dark clothes staring at her. It couldn't be him. She turned to see who it was when Eleanor ran to her.

"Mom, Harry and dad are outside," Eleanor said, and Lily stopped looking around, and focused on her daughter's dark eyes.

"Okay, I'm almost done. Go outside if you want" She said, and kept looking for the books.

"Eleanor!" Hermione screamed when she saw her. The last time she saw her was when she was 6 years old "You're beautiful! I love your hair, it's like fire" Hemione said smiling.

"Where is mom?" Harry asked her worried.

"Inside the store," Eleanor said greeting the Weasleys.

"There you are," Molly Weasley said, hugging her friend, Lily. They've been friends since their children got into Hogwarts.

"Sorry it took me so long" She said, caressing her friend's belly. Molly had 6 kids, and one in the way.

"Hi, Mrs Potter" Ron said, behind Hermione. The kid had a crush on Harry's mother and who could blame him? She was beautiful, young, smart and nice.

"Hi, Ronald" Lily said, and the kid blushed.

"Okay, I guess that we should go, tomorrow we have to wake up early to get you to King's Cross" Arthur, Molly's husband said.

"Hermione, are you coming with us?" James asked her. Hermione's parents were muggles, so it was a little hard to bring her to the station.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, holding her suitcases.

"Give them to me," James said, and held her suitcases "Let's go to the car, so we can go home". The five of them were walking in silence.

Harry and Eleanor went to their rooms, and Hermione went to the guest's room. Lily was washing the dishes, while James was reading the newspaper.

"I'm gonna miss them" Lily said, looking through the window.

"Me too. Don't worry, we're going to survive" James said standing up, going to where she was.

"That's not funny," Lily said, when she finished with the dishes "Let's go to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow".

* * *

 **Should I keep posting chapters?**

 **xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!, I love to read them :). I'm so excited for this fanfic! Hope you like it, and don't forget to let me know what u think about it!.**

 **Info: The Dursley don't live in 4 Privet Drive, the Potters do :B**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Harry, Eleanor, and Hermione woke up before the clock sounded. They were so excited. James was cooking breakfast, while Lily was packing their kids' stuff. When they arrived at King's Cross, the Weasleys were already there. When Molly saw them, she ran to Lily's arms, and hugged her.

"How is the baby doing?" Lily asked her, and Molly smiled.

"She's doing pretty good, just 3 months left!" Molly said, excited.

"I can't wait to meet her!. Do you have a name?" Lily asked, stepping back to where her kids were.

"Not yet" The red head woman said, hugging her husband. Lily looked around to find a sad Eleanor, she got closer to her and hugged her.

"Babe, what's going on?" She asked her, while Ron, Harry and Hermione were going to Platform 9 ¾ along the Weasleys.

"I don't want to leave you, mom" The girl said, with tears in the eyes.

"Sometimes we have to let go people that we care about to find our fate, and trust me, you, and Ginny are gonna have a lot of fun!, besides Harry is there too" Lily said and Eleanor smiled.

"Say goodbye to mom, Eleanor" Harry said, waving with his hand through the window. Eleanor waved with her hand, until her parents disappeared.

"Guys. What did you do in the summer?" Ron asked them excited.

"I went to Ireland with my parents, it was incredible," Hermione said, smiling "What about you?".

"We went to the beach and the zoos, we stayed in London" Harry said, smiling at her sister. They had a lot of fun.

"Cool! We went to see my brother in Romania," Ron said, excited. All of them started to talk about different things until Ginny asked them about the new Potion teacher.

"Did you guys hear about the new Potions master? Fred and George say that he's creepy," Ginny said, nervous.

"Yes, I did. I don't trust them, I prefer to see him by myself," Hermione said opening a book and reading it.

* * *

 ** _4 Privet Drive._**

* * *

"What's wrong, Lily?," Molly Weasley asked her. The Weasleys live in "The Burrow" in the country but they had a car, so it was easy to visit each other. "Are you okay?".

"I'm worried," Lily said looking through the kitchen's window. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay".

"You can talk to me, you know that" Molly said, smiling. She was a great friend.

"I…I saw someone in the book's store. I think it was…" Lily started remembering when she saw him "A shadow from the past" Lily finished and started to walk away of the kitchen going to the living room. Molly nodded. She knew that Lily wasn't an open person. She didn't like to let people know about her feelings.

* * *

 ** _Hogwarts._**

* * *

"Eleanor, wake up! We're almost here!" Harry said, shaking his sister's shoulder.

"Really?!" Eleanor said, yawing.

"Yes, come on," Harry said, grabbing his sister's hand "Don't stay away from me until we see Hagrid". Eleanor nodded, and followed him. When they were leaving the train, someone pushed Harry. Draco Malfoy.

"Careful, Malfoy" Harry said, trying to do not punch him in the face.

"Or what?," Draco asked smiling, and looked at Eleanor "Who is this?, she must be a Weasley; red hair, freckles, and-" Harry interrupted him.

"She is my sister" Harry said walking away with Eleanor. Ron smiled, and followed them, Draco stared at Hermione for some seconds, and left.

"Harry, Eleanor!" Rubeus Hagrid said, he was standing next to the boats. "Come here, Eleanor".

"See you inside" Harry told her, and he left with Hermione, and Ron.

"First year, follow me!" Hagrid said, pointing at the boats. A lot of kids followed him, he put them in the boats and left with them to the castle. "Are you excited?" He asked to Eleanor.

"Yes, but I'm nervous. What if I get in Slytherin?".

"I'm pretty sure that you won't," Hagrid said smiling. "Okay, everybody. Professor McGonagall is waiting for you inside the castle. Good luck" Hagrid said when they got to the castle. Eleanor followed the other students to some big doors. The big doors opened, and they saw a thin, and tall witch. She was wearing glasses, an emerald green robe, and a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the witch said looking at all of them, but her eyes stopped on Eleanor "Now, in a few you'll pass through these doors, and join your classmates. There are 4 houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw, and Slytherin. While you're here your house will be like your family. Come with me" McGonagall finished, and walked through the doors.

The Great Hall was amazing, Eleanor looked at the ceiling, it was enchanted. She saw a cloudy sky over her head, it was amazing. They stopped in front of the Hight Table. After Professor Albus Dumbledore's speech, the sorting hat started.

"When I call your name, you'll come here, and take seat on the stool, while I place the hat over your head," McGonagall said grabbing the old and dirty hat "Ginevra Weasley". Lily looked at the professor scared, and made her way to the hat. She took seat and closed her eyes, while the professor put the hat over her head.

"Another Weasley…I know what to do with you," The hat started, and Ginny looked at her brother who was smiling at her. "Gryffindor!" She smiled, and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Eleanor Potter" Professor McGonagall called, Eleanor looked around, and walked to the hat. McGonagall took the hat, and put it over her head.

"Hmm…. Difficult, very difficult. You'd be great in Slytherin" The hat said, and Eleanor looked at her brother, she wanted to be with him. "I see some of Slytherin inside you...Where to put you?".

"Gryffindor, please," Eleanor whispered, and the hat stayed quiet for a while.

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed, and Eleaneor smiled running to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

 **What you think?**

 **xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for don't update before, but here I am with another chapter! Please enjoy, and let me know if you want me to post more chapters.**

 **PS: Professor Sybill Trelawney and Severus Snape are friends.**

 **PS2: I'm following some scenes from Harry Potter 1 and others books.**

 **PS3: Read and review** **J** **.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

"Well done, Eleanor!" Hermione told her, when she got to the Gryffindor's table. Harry hugged his sister, and after Professor Dumbledore's speech, they started to eat.

"Harry," Percy said, serious "I don't want you in trouble, is that clear?". Harry nodded, and kept eating. He looked at the High Table to see his new Potion's master.

"He's not there, Harry," Hermione told him, following his gaze "I've been looking for him too, but I can't find him".

"I guess that you're talking about the new Potion's Master?" Percy asked them, raising an eyebrow. "Professor Snape is right there". Harry and Hermione turned to see him. He was excusing himself to Professor Dumbledore, and taking seat. He was pale, very pale, and tall. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair, and a large, hooked nose. He was wearing black robes.

"Professor Snape?," Hermione asked Percy. He nodded "He's pretty young to be professor".

Eleanor stared at Snape, she was curious about him. He wasn't like the other teachers. He was younger, and he looked sad, almost depressed.

Severus Snape was looking around the Great Hall, specially to the Slytherin's table. His eyes found Draco Malfoy's eyes, and he shook his head, waving him. Snape and Draco's father had been friends since Draco was a baby, since Lily and he had fought, actually. He was Draco's godfather.

Narcissa Malfoy, Draco´s mother and he became closer when Hogwarts was over. In fact, she asked him to become Draco's godfather. Severus keep looking around until find Gryffindor's table. He had heard that the famous Harry Potter would be there. _He must be an arrogant, just like James Fucking Potter._ Severus thought. He noticed a young lady staring at him. She was from Gryffindor, and he froze. She looked just like her, like Lily Evans.

Eleanor hold Snape's gaze for some seconds. He stared at her like if she were some kind of…Dementor. He was impressed she could say that, but why?. She raised one of her eyebrows, and looked away.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, worried.

"That teacher was staring at me." Eleanor said, rolling her eyes to where Snape was. Harry stared at him, but Severus wasn't staring at them anymore, he was focused on his drink.

"Severus, nice to see you" A thin woman with large glasses, and innumerable chains and beads hung around her neck said.

"Professor Sybill Trelawney" Severus said, looking at her nervous "Nice to see you too".

The last time he spoke with her, was when she told him about the prophesy. After he heard the prophesy, he ran to Dumbledore and told him to protect the Potter's, and he did.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts' master, I guess?" Trelawney said drinking from her glass. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Potion's master, actually" He said, and Trelawney gave him a nervous smile.

* * *

 ** _Headmaster's office._**

"You didn't tell me that Lily's daughter was coming this year," Severus said upset, walking through Dumbledore's office.

"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore said, slowly "Take a seat." He invited him to take seat in front of him.

"I don't want to," Severus said, coldly. "I have to protect Potter, and now I'll have to protect another Potter." He said, touching his forehead.

"Voldemort is gonna come back, and those kids need protection," Dumbledore stood up, and got closer to his Pensieve. "We have a-" Snape stopped him.

"We have a deal, Dumbledore, and I'm not regretting" Snape said, nodding "The Dark Lord keeps sending me messages, he wants me on his side".

"If you become a Death Eater, you could spy them for me…But he'd kill you as soon as he figures out that you're betraying him," Dumbledore said thoughtful "It's too dangerous, Severus".

"This is going be one of my worst years, Albus," Snape said leaving the office, going to his chamber.

* * *

He was upset at Dumbledore. He knew that Harry Potter was in the school, but he didn't know that Lily's daughter was here too. He should had known. Besides that, The Dark Lord wanted him to become a Death Eater, so he could spy Dumbledore's side. He couldn't become a Death Eater, he promised that to Dumbledore, that way the Headmaster would protect the Potter's.

Suddenly, he felt that someone was following him. He stopped and turned to see who was it.

"Godfather," Draco said nervous. Severus rolled his eyes, and got closer to him. "My dad wants to see you".

"Don't call me 'Godfather' here, Draco. I'm your professor" Snape said coldly "I can't see your father, now. We're at school".

"He told me that you'd say that," Draco looked at the floor "He said that you should think about something, it could be good for you," Draco said confused "I don't know what does that mean".

"I do. Now, go to bed, and see you tomorrow," Snape said, and turned to leave.

Once inside his chamber he checked his class schedule, and sighed.

"My first class of the year with Gryffindor. Great".

* * *

 **What you think? xo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I love to read them :D. Here's another chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review xx.**

 **PS: Eleanor has some classes with Harry, Ron and Hermione (Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms), because she's good at this classes, so she can be with the students that know it better.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Damn it! We're late!" Hermione yelled, while Harry, Ron, and Eleanor ran to the Potion's class.

"If we're lucky, maybe Snape is not there, yet" Ron said, grabbing his notebooks that were almost falling to the ground.

"Guys! The door!," Harry yelled, running as fast as possible. The door was closing itself. Ron took one of his notebooks, and threw it to the door stopping it. "Well done!" Harry said, smiling. Hermione got to the door, and saw Professor Snape staring at the four of them. He grabbed the notebook from the floor, opening it.

"This belongs to Ronald Weasley," Snape said, with disgust "15 points from Gryffindor. Now. Get. In".

"15!? Why!?" Ronald said upset, while Harry and he took seat behind Hermione and Eleanor.

"I don't know!" Harry whispered, staring at Snape who was closing the door, and then walking around the classroom.

"My name is Severus Snape, Professor Snape," Snape started slowly "I'm your Potion's master, and I don't tolerate stupid jokes nor spells in my class." Snape stared at Harry. _You're just like your bloody father…but your eyes are hers_. He thought looking away just to find that Lily's daughter wasn't paying attention.

"When I'm talking, everybody is listening to me, and only me." Snape said, getting closer to her "Is that clear, Ms Potter?" He asked Eleanor, and the girl met his eyes. Severus got lost into her darks eyes, she was just like Lily. All his memories came back to his mind, when he called her the M word, when they said goodbye to each other years ago, everything was on his mind.

"Professor, are you okay?" Eleanor asked him, worried. He was still staring at her. Snape came back to reality, and looked away.

"As I was saying, I don't tolerate jokes nor anything stupid," Severus sat on his desk. "Turn to page 394". Everybody was quiet, even the ones from Slytherin. Severus was reading the class' book, so he didn't notice that Draco threw a piece of paper to Harry, but he failed. The paper got into Hermione's desk. She turned to see him, but Malfoy ignored her. She threw him the paper back.

"I saw that Ms….?" Severus started, raising his gaze from the book.

"Granger. Hermione Granger," Hermione said, upset.

"I saw that, Ms Granger." Snape stood up, and grabbed the paper, opening it. There was a drawing of someone on a broomstick. _Quidditch_. Severus thought. "10 points from Gryffindor". Hermione raised an eyebrow, and stared at him with anger.

"For what!?" She stood up, and faced the smiling teacher in front of her.

"Hermione, sit down. Now," Eleanor grabbed her hand, forcing her to sit down.

"If you don't listen to your classmate, I'm gonna take 20 points from Gryffindor, Ms Granger" Severus said slowly, staring at Eleanor and then to Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip, and took seat. Severus nodded, and kept talking until the class was over.

"For the next class I wanna see a trial of one parchment and half on my desk," He said, and everybody left the room.

"I hate him," Hermione said when they got to the Great Hall. "I hate Malfoy and Snape".

"I have to admit, you surprised me" Ron said, laughing "I never thought that Hermione Granger would do something like that".

"It supposes that I'm the one that is always in trouble, Hermione," Harry said, giving a nervous smile to his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes, and started to eat.

"Professor Snape is not nice," Eleanor said, staring at the High Table. Snape wasn't there.

"I have the feeling that he hates me," Harry said, remembering the way Snape had stared at him before.

"Same," Ron, Hermione and Eleanor said.

"Hi guys," Ginny said along Neville, they took seat next to Harry and Eleanor "What do you have now?".

"I have flying now, you?" Eleanor asked her.

"Same. What about you guys?" Ginny asked the others, just Hermione answered.

"We have Astronomy," Hermione said, upset "I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna hate that class, just like Potions."

"I have Potions tomorrow. How bad is it?" Ginny asked her, nervous.

"Good luck, sister," Ron said laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes, and left.

"See ya later, guys," Eleanor said, standing up.

"Eleanor, be careful, and listen to Madam Hooch," Harry said, serious. Eleanor nodded and went away.

"How can you say that? You didn't listen to her in first year," Ron said, laughing. Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring him. Hermione smiled at him.

* * *

 **What you think? :D**

 **xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my dears!, I couldn't update in the weekend, I was babysitting so I was busy lol. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love to read them! 3. I'm so excited about this fanfic haha!.**

 **PS: Read, enjoy and review.**

 **Xo**

* * *

Chapter 5

 ** _4 Privet Drive._**

"What is it, Lily?" James asked his wife. She was holding a letter from Hogwarts.

"It's Dumbledore. He wants to see us tonight," Lily said taking seat on the couch. James followed her. "It's about the Order of the Phoenix" Lily explained.

The two of them knew what it meant; You-Know-Who was coming back. The Order of the Phoenix's propose was to protect Harry and Eleanor, it was like an Army against him. If Dumbledore was calling them, it means that he's doing something against all of them.

"That's not good" James said, worried.

"I know," Lily said putting the letter on the table. "We have to meet in Hogwarts at 11pm," She said, standing up, and going to the kitchen.

"It's 7pm, we still have time" James said, going outside. He was working in the garden.

 ** _Hogwarts_**

It was dinner time in Hogwarts. Eleanor walked through the Great Hall until she saw her brother and their friends.

"Hey," She said taking seat next to Ron. All of them were quiet. No one answered. "Are you guys okay?".

"Ask Hermione," Harry said, hiding a smile. Eleanor rolled her eyes and stared at her friend.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not okay. I hate Astronomy!" Hermione said, almost screaming. "It's so boring!".

"Calm down," Ron said, laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw him a piece of apple. "What the hell!?".

"I'm sorry." She said, looking at her food. "I'm just too stressed. I'll go to bed" Hermione stood up, but Eleanor stopped her.

"No! Stay here, I have something to tell you." Eleanor said, grabbing her wrist. The three of them stared at her.

"I found a diary, but it is not a normal one." Eleanor said, smiling. "It's magic!". Harry stared at her worried.

"Show me!" Ron said, excited. Eleanor looked around and found that Malfoy was staring at them.

"Not now," She said, staring at the High Table. "Let's meet at 10pm in the library." Eleanor said, and all of them nodded.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, to the man sat next to him. "Tonight at 11pm in my office". Severus nodded, and kept eating.

"How was your class with Harry and Eleanor?" the old man asked again, but he didn't get an answer. "Don't ignore me, Severus". Snape raised an eyebrow, and looked at him.

"Good," He said, standing up leaving the Great Hall.

"Snape is gone," Harry said, confused. "He should be there with the other masters". No one answered, and they left to their rooms. It was bed time after all.

 ** _10pm_**

"Where are they!?" Eleanor whispered to Hermione. They were in the library waiting for Ron and Harry.

"I have no idea, but if they don't hurry, we're leaving," Hermione said, upset. Filch could catch them anytime. Eleanor nodded.

"Sorry, we're late." Harry said, showing up along Ron. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Never mind. Come here guys," Eleanor said, getting near a table. She took the black dairy off her robe, and put it on the table.

"How do you know that it's magic?" Harry asked to his sister. Eleanor rolled her eyes, and opened the diary. Nothing was in there until she wrote something.

 _Hi, T._

 _These are my friends: Ron, Hermione and my brother Harry._

"Who the hell is T?" Ron asked her worried. Eleanor told him to look at the diary. The words that she'd written were gone showing new ones.

 _Nice to meet you guys, I'm T._

"Oh my God," Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What are we gonna do now?" Harry asked, staring at the diary.

"We're gonna keep it!" Ron said, excited.

"Fine, bu-" Hermione stopped. Someone was in there. Before they could say or do something, Malfoy came in.

"Interesting…two Potters, a Wealsey and…" Malfoy turned to see Hermione with disgust. "A Muldblood". Harry got closer to him, to punch him, but Hermione did it first. She punched him in the face.

"I'm going to speak with McGonagall!" Malfoy screamed before leaving the room.

"Damnit! We're in big trouble!" Ron said, scared. Eleanor and Harry stared at each other.

"Let's go to McGonagall before he does," They said at the same time. The four of them ran to the Professor's office. They were almost there, when they heard McGonagall's voice.

"She did that to you?" She asked, surprised. Hermione rolled her eyes, and hold Harry's hand. When she was scared, she used to do that. Harry gave her a little squeeze. They were hiding behind a wall.

 _ **11pm**_

Severus Snape was walking to the Headmaster's office, when he saw four students behind a wall. _Potter, of course._ He thought. He was going to ask them what the hell were they doing, when he saw her. He froze.

Her red hair, her beautiful bright green eyes, his Lily.

"Lily," Snape said, shocked. He stared at her just some seconds before notice that the students were staring at him.

"Sev," Lily said, shocked and nervous walking towards him, hugging him.

"Mom?" Harry and Eleanor asked surprised.

* * *

 **So? :D**

 **xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! 3. I have more stories, so it's gonna be a little hard to update the fanfic every day, but I'll update at least three times a week!.**

 **Read, enjoy and review.**

 **xo**

* * *

Chapter 6.

Lily's arms were around Severus' body. He was cold, he always was. She heard her kids' voice, but she couldn't help ignoring them. She missed Severus so much. The last time she saw him was 11 years ago. He hadn't changed too much.

After he called her the M word, she stopped talking to him. She was hurt, not just because he called her like that, but because she thought that he had feelings for her, that they would be together, like a couple. She was wrong. She'd heard that Severus was in the dark side, but she knew him better, she knew that he wasn't.

"I've missed you," Lily whispered in Severus' ear.

"Same," Severus answered, smelling her hair, her sense, her everything. He always loved Lily's eyes and hair. She was beautiful in every way.

"Mom!" They heard again, and Severus stepped back. Lily looked at him, and then to the floor. "What's going on?" Harry asked, confused.

"I…" Lily didn't know how to start. There were four students, two of them her kids. She couldn't tell them their story. Severus would hate her if she did. _I can't lose him, again_. Lily thought.

"What are you doing here, Mr Potter?" Severus asked, on his professor mode.

"We need to see Professor McGonagall," Eleanor answered, coldly. Lily turned to see her daughter.

"For what?" Lily asked, upset. "Don't you dare to tell me that the four of you are in trouble."

No one of them answered. Lily rolled her eyes, and stared at Severus. He was avoiding her gaze.

"Go to bed. Now!" Lily raised her voice, and Severus nodded. The kids ran away.

"Sev…" Lily started, walking towards him. "We need to talk." Severus smiled and stepped back. He was in love with her, but she probably didn't know. He didn't want to end up hurt. _Again._ He thought.

"It's okay, Lily," Severus started, and Lily kept getting closer to him. "We don't need to-" Lily stopped him, grabbing his left arm reveling nothing on his inner forearm. Lily stared at his forearm for some seconds and raised her gaze to find his. Severus stepped back again, and set free from her.

"I thought that you knew me better, Lily." Severus said, hurt. Lily rolled her eyes, she was an idiot. Of course she knew him, but she needed to make sure about it.

"I do," She said, crossing her arms on her chest. "I just needed to make sure, _Sev._ " Lily said, walking towards him again.

 _Sev_. She had called him Sev. The last time she called him like that was when they said goodbye to each other. Their goodbye on his house at midnight, just the two of them. _Goodbye, Sev_.

"How are you?" Lily brought him back to reality.

"I'm doing well. What about you?" Severus asked her. Lily smiled.

"I'm fine" She said, putting her hand on his cheek. He missed her touch so much.

"Guys," Sybill Trelawney said, from the door of the Headmaster's office. "We're waiting for you."

Lily and Severus nodded and made their way to the office. Once inside, Lily walked next to her husband, James Potter. Severus rolled his eyes, and ignored them.

"I needed to see you because You-Know-Who is planning something," Dumbledore started, looking around the door. Molly and Arthur were holding hands, Lily and James were sat in the chairs, Severus and Trelawney were serious staring at him, McGonagall was holding a piece of parchment in her hands, and the Aurors were looking everywhere. "As you know, You-Know-Who wants Severus by his side" Dumbledore added, staring at Snape. He rolled his eyes "Lucius Malfoy is trying to take Severus with him, so he gives him additional information about…Voldemort," Dumbledore said, taking seat on his desk.

"The Dark Lord wants to attack Hogsmeade," Severus added, serious. "We need to fight against him."

"Snivellus," Someone said, from the door. Severus turned to see who was it. _Shit_. Severus thought. "I thought that you were with Voldemort…. How is he?" Sirius Black asked him, laughing.

"Shut up, Black," Severus said, with disgust. "We're here to talk about how to fight him."

"We're gonna spend a night in Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said again. "We're staying on Friday night," Everybody nodded and Dumbledore thanked them for coming.

Severus left the room, and made his way to his chamber. It had been a long day, and he needed to sleep. He had classes with Gryffindor in the afternoon. He opened his chamber's door and threw his wand on the bed.

"Sev," Lily said, behind him. Severus turned to see her. "Can we talk?"

"Lily, I don't think it's a good idea," Severus said, trying to calm down. This woman was going to kill him. "I have classes tomorrow and I nee-" Lily's arms interrupted him. She was hugging him, again.

Snape hugged her back, enjoying the moment. She stepped back, her forehead resting against his.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, and before Snape could say something her lips were over his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! I won't be able to update until Tuesday, so enjoy this chapter and be patient!**

 **xo**

* * *

Chapter 7.

Severus froze at the touch of Lily's lips over his. He thought that it was a dream, until he felt her tongue asking for permission to get into his mouth. They kissed until the air was gone.

"Lily," Severus said, between kisses. "What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you, isn't it obvious?" Lily asked, and gave him a smile.

"What about Potter?" Severus asked, and stepped back. "He's your husband." Lily rolled her eyes, and stared at the floor.

"That makes you my lover, Sev," Lily said, laughing. She started to walk towards him.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked, worried. "Are you and him okay?"

"No," Lily said, sad. She stepped back and took seat in Severus' bed. "Since our kids left, we have been arguing for everything. I don't know what's wrong." Lily said, with tears in the eyes. Severus took seat next to her and hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay," He said, slowly. _I must be crazy if I'm saying that. Stupid Potter_. Severus thought. "You love each other…And that's what matters." Lily stared at him, nervous.

"I'm not sure, Sev." Severus started at her, confused.

"What are you talking about, Lily?"

"I-I don't know if I love him like I used to," Lily said, playing with her hands. "Tonight, when I saw you, I felt that something changed inside me." Lily smiled. "I don't know what or why, but what I know for sure is that I've missed you. A lot."

"I've missed you too, Lily," Severus wasn't good at letting people know about his feelings, it was hard for him, but with her, with Lily, everything was different. "The last thing that I heard about you was that you were expecting a baby," Severus said, tensed. "Eleanor." Lily tensed and gave him a fake smile.

"The last thing that I heard about you was that you had joined to You-Know-Who's side," Lily said, nervous. "And that you were dating that crazy Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange" Lily said, with disgust her name.

"Bella is very nice, but she is not my type." Severus said, and smiled at Lily's reaction.

"What's your type of woman, Professor Snape?" Lily asked, curious.

"That's a secret," Severus said, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"C'mon! I deserve to know," Lily said again, and Severus stared at her laughing.

"Well…" Severus started, thoughtful. "Uhmm I really don't know, Lily."

"Why don't you like Bellatrix?" Lily asked, quickly.

"Because she doesn't know how to love, all she cares about is power," Severus said, thinking about Bellatrix. They dated twice. It wasn't really bad. She was funny, nice, but she was a little crazy. She was beautiful, everybody knew that. But…She wasn't Lily.

"Then, Professor Snape. You like sweet and romantic girls," Lily said, smiling.

"Maybe," He said, and stared at his clock. Almost 2 am. "Lily, I don't wanna sound like an old man, but it's almost 2 am and I have classes tomorrow." Lily checked the clock and jumped.

"Oh my God, it's so late! I'm so sorry!" Lily apologized, and went to the door.

"Nice to see you again, Lils," Severus said, smiling. He walked towards Lily and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Sev," She said, feeling his arms around her waist. "See you on Friday night." She said, kissing him in the cheek. Severus nodded and left.

"Why was Professor Snape hugging our mom, Harry?" Eleanor asked his brother, while they were walking to the Great Hall to get breakfast.

"I really don't know," Harry said, confused. "Maybe they knew each other before."

"I don't think so," Eleanor said, thoughtful. "We would know about that." She stopped.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, standing next to his sister.

"What if they were friends here, in Hogwarts?!" Eleanor said, shocked. Harry shook his head.

"Of course not! Who could be that bat's friend?" Harry said, with disgust. "Have you seen his nose?" Eleanor stared at him in shock. "C'mon I can't be the only one that had seen his awful nose, and his hair!" Eleanor hit him in the arm.

"Talking about me, Mr Potter?" Harry heard Snape's voice behind him. Harry turned.

"Eh, uhm, professor, we uhmm " Eleanor stared at Harry. They were in trouble.

"30 points from Gryffindor," Snape said, staring at Harry and Eleanor. "Detention. For 3 days." And with that he left.

"Well done, Harry," Eleanor said, going to the Great Hall.

"It's your fault! You didn't tell me that he was there," Harry added, following his sister.

"What happened to you two?" Hermione asked them, worried. Eleanor and Harry ignored each other.

"Ask Eleanor," Harry said, upset.

"Ask Harry!" Eleanor replied, ignoring her brother.

"What the hell?! Are you 5 years old?" Hermione said, upset and started to eat.

"Looks like I'm the only one having a good day" Ron said, trying to don't laugh.

"Shut up!" The three of them said, and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry stood up along Ron.

"See you in detention, little sister." Eleanor wanted to kill him.

* * *

 **These are the days to update; Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.**

 **xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess what day is today?! It's Tuesday! It means update haha. Thanks for the reviews! 3.**

* * *

Chapter 8.

"You knock, thanks to you we're here!" Severus heard from his desk. He was waiting for the Potters on his office. "Harry! Don't be a silly and knock!" Eleanor was yelling to her brother.

"I won't! It was your fault, Eleanor," Severus rolled his eyes. "If you had told me that he was there, we wouldn't be here." Eleanor rolled her eyes, and hit his brother on the shoulder.

Severus stood up and walked to the door, opening it. Harry and Eleanor stared at him, and Severus invited to come in.

"Welcome to your first detention day, Mr and Ms Potter," Severus said, closing the door. The kids took seat in front of Severus' desk. "Ms Potter, you're gonna help me to check some potions," Severus said, and Eleanor smiled at him. "Potter, you're gonna clean the caldrons." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Severus' face stopped him.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, and took some caldrons from the shelf.

"Potter, I want you to warm your friend, Ms Grnager," Severus started, while he and Eleanor were checking potions. "If she talks to me like that again, she's gonna be here with you two." Severus said, looking at Eleanor and Harry.

"Okay, sir" They said, and kept doing their jobs. Severus got back to his desk and took seat. Potter was holding his wand.

"Not magic, Potter!" Harry stared at him, and saved his wand. Eleanor laughed.

"What's so funny, Eleanor?!" Harry asked to his sister. She was laughing at him. _Oh, no, here we go._ Severus thought.

"Nothing, brother," Eleanor said, putting a potion on the table next to her.

"Do you think that it's funny to clean caldrons? Why don't you come here and we switch our jobs?" Harry said, upset.

"It won't be a problem for me, Harry," Eleanor said, staring at him.

"Okay, then!" Harry added, and they were almost switching jobs when Severus stopped them.

"What's going on? You're not switching jobs," Severus said, and stood up. "Mr Potter, you suck at potions," Eleanor smiled at his brother. "Ms Potter, you're doing a great job there." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, if I hear one of you talking again, you're gonna have another day here," Severus said, and got back to his desk. "Is that clear?" They nodded.

Severus didn't know why, but he was being too soft with Eleanor. _She looks like her, maybe that's why._ He thought and came back to his books.

"Professor," He heard Eleanor's voice. "May I ask you something personal?" Severus raised his eyes from the book, and stared at her.

"How do you know our mother?" Eleanor asked him. Severus wanted to scream to her, but he couldn't.

"You should ask that to your mother, Potter," Severus said, coldly. "Get back to your job." Harry was going to ask him something, but that wouldn't end good. _Snape would give me another day here._ He thought and went back to his job.

"Mr Snape!" Someone was knocking the door. It was Filch. "Mr Snape!"

"Come in, Filch," Severus said, and the man came in. He was holding his cat. "What is it?"

"Mrs Lily," Filch said, taking a breath. Everybody could say that he was running in a marathon. "She wants to see you."

"What?" Snape asked him, confused.

"She is waiting for you on the Headmaster's office," Filch added, staring at the kinds in there. "She's not doing well."

Severus stared at Harry and Eleanor, and then to Filch. "Stay here with them until 11 pm," Severus added and started to leave the room. He could hear the kids' voice asking him about their mother.

"Professor!" It was Eleanor, she was running behind him. "I'm not leaving you!" Severus stopped, turning to face her.

"Go back to the office," Severus said, slowly. "And. Finish. Your. Job. NOW."

"No!" Eleanor screamed at him. For some reason, she wasn't afraid of him.

"Eleanor," Snape said, trying to don't scream to her. "If you don't go now, I'm taking 100 points from Gryffindor and you're gonna stay in detention for one month, not just checking potions, but cleaning caldrons and you're not going to pass Potions," Severus said, upset. "If that is not enough, add some miserable life in potions for Potter, Granger and the other guy." Eleanor stared at him for some second and left.

Severus kept walking to the Headmaster's office. He opened the door, and there she was. She was sat in the sofa, in front of the fireplace. Her head was on her knees and her arms around herself.

"Lily," Severus started, slowly. "What happened?" He asked her, carefully.

"She's sleeping, Severus," Dumbledore said, behind him.

"What happened to her?" Severus asked him, worried.

"I'm afraid that she has to tell you that, Severus," Dumbledore got near the fireplace, staring at him. "All I can say is that she's staying here for a couple days."

"Why?" Severus was so confused. _Potter._ He thought.

"She needs you, and you need her," Dumbledore said, and started to walk to his desk. "It's time to sleep, take her to a chamber next to yours and go to sleep." Severus nodded, and held Lily on his arms, she was still sleeping.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, guys! See you on Thursday!**

 **Xo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I looove to read your reviews! Thank you so much! Xx. Today is Thursday so enjoy a new chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9.

Severus put Lily on his bed. She was still sleeping so he didn't want to wake her up. He made his way to the couch and sat in front of the fireplace. He was really confused. Lily was on his bed, she's been crying and… _Potter_. Severus thought.

"Sev," He heard Lily's voice coming from the door. She was awake. Severus stood up and invited her to take seat next to him.

"Lily," Severus said, slowly. "Are you okay?" _What a stupid question, Severus._ He thought and Lily smiled.

"No, I'm not okay," Lily said, staring at the fire. "James and I, we broke up," Lily said, trying to stop the tears. "And it's my fault."

"Of course it's not your fault, Lily," Severus said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes things don't work out," He said, and Lily hugged him.

"It's my fault, Sev, and I feel even worse because I don't regret of what I did," Lily said, against his shoulder. Severus was confused.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" Severus asked her, caressing her back. "Lily?" He asked again, stepping back. She was sleeping.

Snape took her again to his bedroom and he fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

 ** _Next morning._**

* * *

"Stay away from me, Malfoy," Hermione said, upset. She was trying to get out of Charms' classroom when Malfoy stopped her. "I'm warning you." Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm not afraid of a Muldblood, Granger," Malfoy said, and he knew that Hermione was going to hit him again, so he grabbed her wrist. "You should be afraid of me." Hermione laughed.

"Let her go. NOW," they heard Eleanor's voice from the hallway. She got closer to Malfoy and gave him 'the look'.

"What is the little girl doing here?" Malfoy asked, playful. "If you think that you can stop me, you're wrong, Potter," Eleanor didn't think twice and pushed him. Draco fell to the ground. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You'll pay for this, Potter!" Draco said, standing up. He took his wand and pointed at Eleanor. Hermione stood in front of Eleanor and grabbed her wand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Professor McGonagall screamed. "The three of you are coming with me. NOW!" Draco, Hermione and Eleanor followed her to her office.

"I want an explanation," McGonagall said, upset. She closed the door and went to her desk.

"Granger attacked me, Professor," Draco started, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not true, professor!" Eleanor was doing her best to not slap him in the face right now. "He's lying! I was looking for Hermione and he was annoying her. I wanted to stop him."

"Is that true, Ms Granger?" McGonagall asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, staring at the professor in front of them. "I was holding my wand because he was holding his first. I was going to protect Eleanor."

"20 points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said, upset. Draco smiled. "And 20 points from Slytherin," Draco stared at her with anger. Eleanor and Hermione smiled. "And add three days of detention."

"But, professor McGonagall," Eleanor said, worried. "I have detention with professor Snape until Friday."

"Ms Potter, it's your first week here and you have 2 detentions. If I were you, I would be careful," McGonagall said, really upset. "The three of you are gonna spend detention with Professor Snape." They nodded and left the room.

"See you later, Granger," Malfoy said, going to his next class and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What a bastard," She said, and Eleanor laughed.

* * *

 ** _Snape's chamber._**

* * *

"How long are you staying here, Lily?" Snape asked her, when she sat next to him at the table.

"I don't know," She said, coldly. "But I don't want my children to know that I'm here." Severus nodded.

"You can tell me everything, you know that, right?" He asked and Lily gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Sev," she said, putting one of her hands on his cheek. "I don't know what I would do without you," she gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd like to keep talking, but I have classes," he stood up and made his way to the door. "See you when I get back?" Lily nodded.

"See you later, professor Snape," Lily smiled and Severus left.

* * *

 **Probably you wanted to read more Snily, but don't forget that this fanfic is about other characters too.**

 **Next chapter you will get Snily and who knows? I'll surprise you with a dark character becoming teacher at Hogwarts n.n**

 **See you on Saturday xx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOD, guys! I wanted to update yesterday because I got a lot of ideas and omg I'm so excited! But I have to respect my schedule haha. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **I just want to warn you that in some chapters you'll need to call to 911, because some of them are gonna be shocking hehe.**

 **Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 10.

Eleanor was waiting for Hermione in the common room. Hermione was getting stressed and who could blame her? Snape was doing of potions a horrible class and Malfoy was annoying her every time. Eleanor was still mad at her brother, and he probably would be even more mad at her when he figures out that she has detention, again.

"You ready?" Hermione asked Eleanor, coming from their room.

"Yes, let's go to Transfiguration or Professor McGonagall is gonna get mad at us again," Eleanor said, and they left the room.

"Are you and Harry okay?" She asked her, while they were walking to the classroom.

"No," Eleanor said, coldly. "Because of him I have detention with Snape for three days, and he doesn't want to admit it."

"I see," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "It's gonna be a nightmare today in detention."

"Yes, I know," Eleanor said, opening the classroom's door. "Harry and Draco can't see each other without yelling insults," Eleanor said, and they took seat, waiting for McGonagall.

"Good morning, students," McGonagall said, getting inside the classroom. "As all of you know, I'm Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration," McGonagall started and the minutes passed until the end of the class.

"Thanks God, I'm tired," Eleanor said, when they got to the patio. "Have you seen Harry?" Hermione shook her head. Just in that moment Harry and Ron appeared.

"Hi girls," Ron said, taking seat next to Eleanor. "We've been looking for you."

"Same here," Hermione answered, smiling. "Ron, I think that we should go to uhmm the Great Hall."

"What? Why?" Ron asked, confused. He stared at Hermione and she shook her head to Harry and Eleanor's direction. "Oh, yes, uhmm see you later." He said, and they left.

"Harry, I think that we need to talk," Eleanor started, inviting him to walk with her.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor, for everything," He said, putting a hand on Eleanor's shoulder. "It was my fault, but I was too mad that I didn't see it." Eleanor nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Are we okay now?" Eleanor asked him, they got to a big tree.

"Yes, sis," Harry said, and they hugged. Eleanor looked around and froze. "What is it?" Eleanor stepped back.

"There's a read head woman, she…She looks like our mother," Eleanor said, and Harry turned to see where his sister was looking at.

"Is that her?" Harry asked, shocked. Eleanor didn't answer and started to run to where the woman was. She was hidden behind a wall. "Eleanor, wait!" Harry yelled, and followed his sister.

"Hey!" Eleanor screamed. She was getting closer to the woman, but the woman started to run away. "Damnit Harry, hurry up!" Eleanor yelled, staring at her brother. When she turned to see the woman, she crashed against someone. Eleanor fell to the ground and stared at the person.

"Professor Snape," Eleanor said, standing up. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Eleanor! You're okay?!" Harry asked Eleanor, worried. Eleanor nodded.

"Be careful, Ms Potter," Snape said, and left. He made his way to his chamber. "Lily?"

"Oh my god, Sev, they almost caught me!" She said, hugging him. "I just got bored and I wanted to be outside, I don't' like to be alone."

"I know and I don't blame you," He said, stepping back. "Just be careful, Lily." Lily nodded and smiled at him.

"I'll be back at 11 pm," Severus said, going to the door. "I have detention with-" Severus stopped.

"With who?" Lily asked, worried. "Sev, don't lie to me."

"I have detention with Eleanor and Harry," Severus said, staring at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"It's their first week and they already are in detention!" Lily said, upset. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's not important," He said, opening the door but Lily stopped him.

"What happened?" She asked again, staring at him.

"I heard them talking about me," Severus said, avoiding her gaze. "they were insulting me, actually."

"That was Harry," Lily said, staring at the floor. "Eleanor is not like that." Severus nodded. Lily kissed him on the cheek and he left.

* * *

 ** _Great Hall- Lunch time._**

* * *

"Finally," Hermione said, when Harry and Eleanor appeared. "You're back."

"She was like a crazy," Ron said, laughing. Hermione hit him in the arm.

"I was worried, that's all," She said, serious.

"My dear students," Dumbledore started. "I know that important information's are in the night, but I need to share some news with all of you," He said, smiling and everybody was staring at him, even the masters.

"We've got our new Defense Against Darks Art teacher," he said, and everybody applauded. Severus stared at him in shock. Dumbledore knew how much Severus wanted that job. "Narcissa Malfoy, our new DADA teacher."

* * *

 **Still alive?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! You're amazing! Haha. You'll survive with this chapter and next one, but I can't say the same about other chapters hehe.**

 **Enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Everybody kept quiet, even the Slytherin table. Eleanor stared at Dumbledore and then a beautiful tall, thin and very pale, with blue eyes, long blonde hair woman walked through the Great Hall. The Slytherins applauded and Narcissa smiled at all of them. She made her way to the High Table and sat next to Severus.

"Now, students, enjoy the food," Dumbledore finished, taking seat again. He smiled at Narcissa and Snape stood up, leaving the table.

"You didn't tell him," Narcissa said, coldly. "He's gonna be mad at me, Headmaster." Narcissa added, taking Severus' chair next to Dumbledore.

"I couldn't tell him," Dumbledore said, staring at the woman next to him. "I should be going. He must be in my office." Albus said, and stood up.

"I'm going with you," Narcissa said, and followed the Headmaster to his office.

"What are you doing here, Narcissa?!" Severus asked her, when they got into Dumbledore's office.

"I'm the new DADA teacher, Severus," She started, slowly. "I couldn't tell you. It was a secret."

"A secret?! I'm your friend, it supposes that you can trust me!" Severus wasn't just upset but hurt.

"It's not her fault, my boy," Albus said, going to his pensieve. "Come here, Severus," Severus followed him and got lost into the pensieve.

 _"Do you really want me to be the DADA teacher, Albus?" Narcissa asked him, confused and he nodded._

 _"Yeshe. I know that Severus wants to be the DADA teacher, but you know that I can't give him that," Dumbledore said, getting closer to Narcissa._

 _"How do you know that you can trust me?" Narcissa was teasing him. Dumbledore smiled._

 _"You're not a Death Eater, and I know pretty well that you care about everybody's safety, Narcissa," Dumbledore started, and Narcissa stared at him. "You could betray me, telling Lucius about my plans against Voldemort, but you won't."_

 _"Why are you so sure about that?" She asked, curious._

 _"Because you want to protect Draco." Narcissa nodded slowly and walked around the dark room._

 _"What am I gonna say to my husband and to the Death Eaters?" Narcissa asked, worried._

 _"That you're gonna be their spy," Narcissa nodded. "They wanted Severus as the spy, but I won't allow him to that. I offer you my protection to you and Draco, if you become the DADA teacher and," Dumbledore stared at her before add "if you help me to protect Lily's children."_

 _"Why would I do that?"_

 _"I can't tell you, Narcissa. You'll know when the time comes." Dumbledore said, serious. "Do we have a deal? Are you gonna help me to protect the Potter's?"_

 _"If you protect my son and I," Narcissa said, slowly and Dumbledore nodded. "Then we have an Unbreakable Vow, Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded and they held hands._

 _"No one can know it, Narcissa,"_

"You see why I couldn't tell you?" Narcissa asked her friend, scared. Severus nodded and walked to the door.

"Thank you." Severus said, and left the room.

* * *

 ** _Great Hall_**

* * *

"Is that Draco's mother?" Eleanor asked, confused. Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded. "She's really pretty!"

"I don't get why she's here," Harry said, confused staring at the High Table. "Dumbledore, Snape and Narcissa are gone."

"She's a Death Eater!" Ron said, scared. "I think that Dumbledore's lost his mind"

"Of course not, Ronald," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "He knows what he does."

"Harry, once you told me that this woman hates people…you know," Eleanor said, staring at her food.

"Like me," Hermione said, smiling. "It's okay, Eleanor. I don't care."

"Hermione, if this woman dares to humiliate you," Harry said, serious. "I'm gonna shut up." Hermione smiled.

"Same here," Eleanor and Ron said in unison.

"Thank you, guys" Hermione said, and smiled at all of them.

"What do we have now? " Eleanor asked her friends.

"Potions," Hermione said, upset. "I'm pretty sure that Professor Snape is gonna be lovely today." All of them laughed.

* * *

 ** _Severus' chamber._**

* * *

"Everything is okay?" Lily asked him, worried. Severus ignored her and sat on the couch. "Sev?"

"Narcissa is here," Snape answered, coldly. "She's the new DADA teacher."

* * *

 **Guys I wanna put a cover image for the fanfic but idk how to do it. Can u help me?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once more, thank you for the reviews! I love them and I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **xx**

* * *

Chapter 12.

"Narcissa Malfoy?" Lily asked, worried. Severus nodded. "What is she doing here? She's a Death Eater."

"No, she is not," Severus stared at her. "Her husband is, but she's not."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked, confused.

"We've been friends since our…fight…And I know her as well as she knows me. She supports her husband but she's not a Death Eater," Severus said and Lily tensed. " _And I know her as well as she knows me."_ Lily got upset.

"We cannot trust her," Lily said, coldly.

"I trust her, Lily," Severus said, and met her eyes. She was afraid. "She's a good person."

"Stop defending her!" Lily raised her voice, avoiding his gaze. "Maybe you know her, but I don't! I don't want her near my kids."

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but," Severus started, slowly. "She's protecting your children." Lily turned to face him. She was shocked.

"She is what?" Lily asked, confused.

"She's protecting your children. I don't know why, but Dumbledore says that he can't tell her the reason, at least not now." Lily rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Do you know what it is?" Severus asked her, but she didn't answer. "Lily?"

"I can't tell you now, but I will soon," she said, and made her way to the kitchen. "It's 3 pm, Sev. You should be going to your class."

* * *

 ** _Potion's chamber._**

* * *

Gryffindor and Slytherin were together in the classroom. All of them were commenting about the new DADA teacher.

"I can't wait to be in DADA," A boy from Gryffindor said. "I wanna see our sexy teacher, actually."

"Have you seen her? She's super hot!" A Slytherin said, and Draco turned to face him.

"Are you talking about my mother?" Draco asked, upset. The boy stared at him and smiled.

"And what if I was talking about her, Malfoy?" Draco was going to punch him in the face, when Severus got in.

"If I hear comments about Professor Narcissa in my class," He said, staring at the Slytherin. "You'll have detention for two days and a test tomorrow. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded and Draco smiled at his godfather.

"I thought that he was going to be upset," Ron whispered to Harry's ear. "But he's not. He's defending her."

"Maybe he likes her," Eleanor whispered, and Harry and Ron turned to face her.

"What are you talking about, Ms Potter?" Severus asked them, getting closer to them. His eyes met Eleanor's and she looked away.

"Nothing, professor," Eleanor lied and Snape nodded.

Snape was upset, so he made the class impossible, but once it was over, he turned to Harry and Eleanor.

"See you in my office at 8 pm. Bring your notebooks and wands." Severus said, and the siblings nodded.

"Professor," Draco said, walking towards Snape. "I have detention with you too."

"What did you do, Draco?" Severus asked, rolling his eyes. Before Draco could answer, Hermione spoke.

"I have detention with you too, professor," Hermione said, blushing.

"I wanna hear a good explanation," Severus said, taking his books from his desk. "But not now. See you at 8 pm." He said, and the four of them left.

"Why do you have detention, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked her. Eleanor didn't say anything.

"Malfoy, Eleanor and I had a little…argue," Hermione said, but before Harry could yell at his sister, Hermione added. "It's not Eleanor's fault. She was helping me."

"Eleanor!" Harry said, upset. "It's our first week here and look at you, two detentions!"

"I know….and I'm sorry," Eleanor said, playing with her hands.

"Just wait until our parents know about this!" Harry said, and they made their way to the common room.

"Today is Thursday, Harry. Tomorrow is Friday," Ron said, trying to calm down his friend. "It's almost weekend."

* * *

 **So? :))**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, I couldn't update yesterday bcs I was babysitting, but here's a new chapter! Enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 13.

"If I hear stupid comments, while we're here," Severus said, staring at the four students in front of him. "You'll regret it. Is that clear?" They nodded.

Hermione and Eleanor were checking potions, while Harry was cleaning the caldrons and Draco was organizing the potion books.

"Professor," Draco said, staring at Snape. "Did you know that my mother was coming here?" Severus stared at him for some seconds and shook his head.

"I didn't." Snape said, serious. Draco nodded and stared at him again.

"My father is gonna be mad at her," Draco said, scared. Harry and Hermione were staring at him and felt pity for him. They knew Lucius Malfoy. He was a pig, an arrogant.

"Don't worry, Draco, I'm gonna talk to him about this," Severus said, getting closer to his godson. "I'm gonna support Cissy. Doesn't matter what." Draco hugged him and Severus gave him a small smile. Eleanor raised her eyes from the potions and stared at them.

"If any of you say something about this," Severus said, putting his mask back. "I'll make you pay for that." They went back to their jobs. Hermione got closer to Draco.

"I'm sorry about your father figuring out about your mom becoming the DADA teacher," Hermione whispered to him. Draco gave her a small smile, "I know that we're not in the best terms, but you can come to us." Draco nodded.

"Thank you, Mud- Hermione," Draco said, blushing. "And I'm sorry about me being an idiot at you and… Eleanor." Hermione smiled and Draco turned to Eleanor.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor," Draco said, slowly. "For everything." Eleanor nodded at him.

"It's okay…I think that I have to apologize too," she said, and made her way to Draco. They held hands and smiled at each other. Harry glanced at Draco.

"Are we here to apologize or to work?" Severus asked, coldly.

"Professor Snape is right," Harry said, serious. "Come back to organize books, Malfoy." Draco turned to face him.

"What's your problem, Potter?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just told you to come back to organize books," Harry said, coldly.

"What if I don't want to?!" Draco asked, raising his voice. Severus stood between them.

"If you don't stop," He said, staring at Harry and Draco. "I'll take 10 points from each house."

Harry and Draco stepped back and ignored each other for the rest of detention.

"I won't be with you tomorrow night," Severus started, when the four of them were getting ready to leave. "I have some personals issues, so you'll spend detention with Professor Trelawney."

 ** _Next morning – DADA's class._**

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin were waiting for their new teacher in silence. Malfoy was pretty nervous. It was his mother the one that everybody was talking about.

"Good morning." All of them turned to the door. Narcissa Malfoy was standing in there with a cold smile. "My name is Narcissa Malfoy, Professor Malfoy," she started, walking to the front of the class, closing the windows with her wand. "I'll warn you of two things," she said, staring at her son and then to the others. "My class starts at 8:15 am, I don't tolerate lack of punctuality nor insolence." The class nodded.

"If you respect that," She said, smiling. "It's gonna be a nice class." No one said anything. They were afraid of the tall woman with blonde hair. "Now, let's start with the Patronus Charm and before you say something, I know that some of you are from first year, but it's important to know how to defend yourselves in front of the Dementors."

"Who knows what a Patronus is?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione raised her hand. Narcissa made her way and stood in front of her. "What's your name?"

"H-Hermione. Hermione Granger," Hermione said, nervous. The woman was staring at her with her cold blue eyes.

"What's a Patronus, Ms Granger?"

"It's a defensive and complicated spell that evokes a positive energy, called Patronus," Hermione said, slowly. "It's the primary protection against Dementors." Narcissa gave her a cold smile.

"Thank you, Ms Granger," Narcissa stepped back and came back to her desk. "We're gonna start with the wand's movements"

"Professor Malfoy," Severus Snape said, standing in the door. Narcissa stared at him worried. "Can we have a word?" Narcissa nodded and left the classroom while her students were practicing.

"What is it, Severus?" Narcissa asked him, worried.

"Tomorrow we're going to Hogsmeade," Narcissa nodded. "Dumbledore said that you have to stay by our side." Narcissa nodded.

"You know that I know how to use the _Legilimency_ , you don't need to be worried, Severus," Narcissa said, smiling.

"I know. You're really good at that," Severus stepped back. "Go back to your class, Cissy,"

"See you tomorrow," Narcissa said, getting inside the classroom once more.

* * *

 **Guysss! If I were you I'd enjoy life because next chapter…is gonna kill you haha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is. it's a longer chapter but it worth it. I promise** **J** **.**

 **WARNING: Be sure to keep your cellphone next to you and call 911 at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy! xx.**

* * *

Chapter 14.

"You ready?" Albus Dumbledore asked, when the members of the Order got there. "We're going to Hogsmeade. Severus, you're going along Narcissa, Sirius and Thonks are gonna be next to McGonagall behind a store, Arthur is going with Lily, and when James get there, he'll join Sirius. Lupin is already there along the others," Dumbledore said, serious. "Good luck, and if something happens, just hide and stay alive, we'll find you. Let's meet here at midnight." They nodded before disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Hogsmeade_**

* * *

"Are you alright, Severus?" Narcissa asked him, worried. They got to Hogsmeade and hid behind the 'Three Broomsticks'. Severus nodded.

"I'm just worried. Do you think that Voldermort is coming?" It was dark, so Serverus couldn't see his friend's face.

"I don't know, but the Death Eaters are coming," Narcissa said, looking around. "I can feel it."

"Cissy," Severus said, while they were walking. "I won't let you down." Narcissa was about to speak, but a woman's scream stopped her. _Lily._ Severus thought and ran to where the screams were coming from. They got to a dark hallway and there she was. Lily was trying to stand up by herself and Bellatrix was pointing at her with her wand.

"Bellatrix!" Severus screamed, and Bellatrix turned to face him. "Leave her alone."

"Or what?" Bellatrix asked, walking towards him. "Hey, Cissy," Bellatrix waved her sister.

"Please, Bella. I don't wanna hurt you," Bellatrix laughed and stared at him.

"You wouldn't," Bellatrix said, touching his cheek,

" _Stupefy!_ " Lily screamed and Bellatrix couldn't block the spell. She fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Narcissa asked her, when the three of them started to run. "Why did you hurt her?"

"Cissy, it is not the right time to discuss this! Not when we're in the middle of a fight!" Severus said to her. They kept running until they got cuaght by three Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well," One of them said, staring at each of them. "A Mudblod, a traidor and Professor Malfoy," the man laughed. "I pick the mudblood." The man said, and pointed his wand to Lily. The other two pointed at Severus and Narcissa.

" _Expelliarmus"_ Severus attacked his opponent. The Death Eater lost his wand.

" _Impedimenta!"_ Lily casted the spell and throw the Death Eater away.

" _Cruccio!_ " The Death Eater casted the curse to Lily. She fell to the ground and started to scream.

" _Sectumsempra_!" Severus casted and the Death Eater started to bleed. Narcissa ran to the Death Eater and took his mask off.

"Antonin Dolohov," Narcissa said, shocked. She came back to where Severus and Lily were. "We need to leave! I'm pretty sure that there are more!"

"We need to take Lily to the castle," Severus said, holding her on his arms.

"Not too fast," Another Death Eater appeared, but before he could do anything Severus and Narcissa casted the _sectumsempra_ spell _._

They hid inside a store and Severus put Lily in a safe place. Narcissa was walking around trying to think on what to do.

"Snivellus!" James Potter was screaming in the street. Narcissa hid behind a table, and stared at Severus. "Come here, coward!" James screamed again.

"I'm coming," Severus said to Narcissa, standing up. "If he doesn't shut up all the Death Eaters are gonna be here." Narcissa grabbed his wrist.

"Be careful," Severus nodded and made his way outside the store. Before Snape could say anything James casted the _Cruccio_ curse at him, but Snape blocked it.

"What the hell!? We're in the same side, you idiot!" Snape yelled, casting spells.

"I'm going to kill you, Snivellus!" James screamed and casted the curse over and over again. Severus blocked all of them, except one. He fell on his knees and tried to don't scream.

" _Sectumsempra!_ " Snape casted, but James blocked it.

"Having fun without me?" Sirius Black joined the game.

" _Nox!"_ Severus casted and everything got black. In that moment Sirius and James were casting the _Lumo_ spell.

" _Stupefy!"_ Someone casted and Sirius fell to the ground. James turned to see who did it and ran to where Snape and the man were. The man grabbed Severus' robe and they disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Store in Hogsmeade_**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked Lily. Lily was still in pain, but she could manage it. Lily nodded. "Good, because your bloody husband was hexing Severus outside!"

"Oh my god!" Lily said, standing up. "We have to find them!" Lily went outside and found Sirius lying on the floor.

"Sirius!" Lily said, hitting him in the arm. Sirius opened his eyes. "What happened?!" Sirius ignored her and stood up, looking around.

"Where is James?"

"Where is Severus?" Narcissa asked him, upset. Sirius stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Trust me when I tell you that you don't wanna see me upset!"

"Sirius, please!" Lily said, upset.

"He's gonna tell him, Lily," Sirius started, staring at her. "And he's gonna kill him." Sirius smiled and Lily stepped back.

"Damnit James!" Lily said, running away.

* * *

" _Cruccio!"_ A man's voice casted the curse. It was Lucius Malfoy. James blocked the curse. _"Expelliarmus!_ "

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ James casted and Lucius fell to the ground. James made his way to Snape and saved his wand. "I'm not gonna hex you, Snivellus. At least not yet." James said, and punched him in the face. Severus grabbed his wand but James took it and threw it to the other side of the street.

Snape hit him in the face and then in the arm. James lost control and fell to the ground next to him. " _Accio wand!_ " Snape said, and the wand got to his hand. Snape turned to see Potter.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ James' wand disappeared from his hands and got into Severus' hand. "What's your problem, Potter?"

"You!"

"We're in the same band. We don't have to fight," Snape said, trying to control himself. He didn't want to hex him.

James smiled and got closer to him. Severus pointed him with his wand and James kicked his hand. His wand fell to the ground and James grabbed it.

"Do you know Lily's secret? Do you know why we broke up!?" James screamed at him and pointed Severus with his own wand. "I'm gonna tell you now, Snivellus. But before I need to hex you, I need to see you suffer _. Cruccio!_ " The curse hit Snape for a second time. His nose started to bleed and James smiled.

"Well, Snivellus. I know that you slept with my wife," James started, staring at Snape. "Eleanor, she…" James stopped and all what Severus saw on his eyes was anger. Severus tried to stand up, but another hex hit him.

" _S_ he's your daughter, Snivellus," Severus stared at him in shock.

"What?!" Severus asked, confused. James rolled his eyes and pointed him with his wand.

"Enough," James said, smiling. "Avada kedavr-"

That was the last words that Snape heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Still breathing?**

 **See you on Thursday!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the nice reviews! I love to read them haha. Enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry if I'm not following the schedule, I've had a crazy week lol.**

* * *

Chapter 15.

James was pointing at Severus with his wand when Lily and Narcissa got there.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Narcissa casted and James' wand left his hand.

'' _Stupefy!_ " Lily casted to James and he fell to the ground. Lily ran to Severus and shook his shoulder. "C'mon Sev, open your eyes!" Lily said, holding his head on her lap. Narcissa ran to them and turned to James.

"I should kill him!" Narcissa yelled, upset. "He almost killed Severus!" Lily raised her gaze, and met Narcissa's eyes.

"Don't you think that I know that?!" Lily yelled back. She was trying to wake Severus up. "Did you see if the curse hit him?" Narcissa shook her head.

"It didn't. He's gonna be okay," Narcissa said, standing up and walking around. "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous." Lily nodded.

"Take him to the castle, I'll find Arthur,'' Lily said, and Narcissa got closer to Severus. She held his hand and stared at Lily.

"Be careful and don't worry," Narcissa said, smiling. "I'll be back when he gets into the nursery." Lily nodded and watched how Narcissa and Severus dissapeared. She walked towards James and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him, but she needed to.

"James!" Lily yelled, and hit him in the arm. "Wake up!" James opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Lily,'' James said, standing up and trying to hold her hand on his. She stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"You bloody idiot! You were casting the killing curse to Severus! What the hell!?" Lily yelled, and James gave her a nervous smile.

"I wanted to kill him. He deserves to be dead!" James said, upset. "He must be hating you right now."

"What did you tell him?" Lily asked him, controlling her nerves. "Answer me!"

"I told him about Eleanor, Lily," James smiled at her. He was enjoying this. "I told him that I knew about you two sleeping together, I told him that you were a bloody bitch." Lily raised one of her eyebrows, and slapped him in the face.

"Screw you, James Potter," Lily said, and started to run away. Her mind was busy with thoughts of Snape and Eleanor. _He must be hating me. He hates lies. And Eleanor, oh my god, my poor baby girl. She's gonna hate me too._ Lily didn't notice that in front of her was Arthur, McGonagall and Lupin.

"Ready to go?" McGonagall asked her, worried. "The other are in the castle and Dumbledore is waiting for us." Lily nodded and gave her a smile. They disappeared and got into the castle. Lupin went to the nursery and Lily went with him.

"What is it, Lily?" Lupin asked her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing, I'm okay." Lily said, coldly and opened the Nursery's door. Narcissa was sat next to Severus' stretcher. She didn't like to see her near him, but she hadn't another option.

"How is he?" Lily asked, getting closer to them. Severus was in the stretcher, staring at the empty stretcher next to him.

"He's awake," Narcissa answered and gave her a smile. Lily nodded.

"Sev," Lily said, slowly. Severus didn't look at her. "We need to talk." Narcissa stood up and left the room along Lupin.

"I. Don't. Wanna. Talk." Severus said, coldly than ever. Lily closed her eyes and took Narcissa's chair.

"We have to," Lily said, getting upset. "Severus Snape, I'm not in the mood. Do you really think that it was easy for me? Lie to my own child and to my best friend! Not to mention that I lied to my ex-husband and family!" Severus stared at her for the first time.

"At least you knew about her, Lily! I didn't! And if it wasn't for James I wouldn't know about her! For God's sake, she's my daughter!"

"I truly am sorry, Sev. Try to understand my point of view! I was the one carrying our child knowing that it wasn't James, but yours! I wanted to be with you in my pregnancy, but I couldn't! I had to be the perfect wife and the perfect mother of the Potter kids!" Lily yelled, and stood up, walking sound the room.

"I think that we need to keep distance, Lily. You're hurt so am I," Severus said, taking a deep breath. "I wanna rest, Lily. I have classes tomorrow." Lily nodded and made her way to the door.

"Just don't tell her anything, please." Lily said and closed the door. She walked to the Headmaster's office and found her children in there.

"Mommy!" Eleanor and Harry said at the same time. They ran to her and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked her, curious.

"Tell them the truth, Lily," Dumbledore said, getting closer to them. "They will know either way." Lily nodded and turned to her children.

"I'm staying here," She said and Harry stared at Dumbledore, confused. The man nodded. "Things are getting hard in the house, so I'm staying here." Lily smiled at her children. Just in that moment, Filch opened the door, holding his cat in his arms.

"James Potter is going to Azkaban," Filch said, staring at the Headmaster and ignoring the others.

* * *

 **What do you think? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **See you on Sunday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews! And don't worry about Snily..they're having a hard time now, but it will get better ;).**

 **The schedule is the same, updates on; Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16.

Lily turned to face him. She was scared but deep in her heart she felt glad.

"Dad is what?!" Harry exclaimed, walking towards Filch. Filch stared at Dumbledore confused.

"Headmaster, I didn't know that you were having company," Filch apologized, and Dumbledore nodded. "What are you two doing in here, by the way? You should be sleeping!" Lily stared at her children and told them to go to sleep. They kissed her in the cheek and they left the room.

"Harry, are you thinking about-" Harry stopped her.

"About going to look out for our dad? Yes," Harry said, while they made their way to the common room. They needed to change their pajamas into their robes. "Meet me here in 5." Harry said, and Eleanor nodded.

Eleanor changed her pajama and got into her robes, she was leaving when she felt that someone was staring at her. She turned to find Hermione sat over her bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked her, serious.

"I can't tell you and you can't come with me." Eleanor said, coldly. She opened the door and made her way to the common room.

"Don't you dare to think that I'm not coming with you," Hermione said, changing her pajama into robes. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going, you're not."

"If you don't take me with you, I swear to you, I'm gonna scream and everybody will be here in 10 seconds!" Eleanor rolled her eyes, and kept walking.

"We're going to rescue my dad," Eleanor started, slowly. Hermione followed until the fireplace. "The dementors are taking him to Azkaban."

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused. Eleanor was about to answer when Harry got there.

"We don't know, but we have to hurry." Harry replied, and Eleanor and Hermione followed him outside the common room.

"I thought that Ron was coming with us." Eleanor said, staring at her brother's face.

"He's sleeping," Harry answered and they got outside the castle. "I knew that Hermione wasn't going to stay there knowing that we were here." Hermione smiled.

"If I were our dad, I'd be in the Forbidden Forest." Eleanor said, staring at the dark forest.

"And that's exactly where we're going," Harry said, taking his wand out of his pocket. " _Lumos!_ " Eleanor and Hermione made the same and they started to walk to the Forbidden Forest. "Eleanor, any idea of why our mom is here? She said that things were hard in house, but-" Eleanor stopped him.

"She's hiding something, I know," Eleanor said, and Harry nodded. "We have to be careful, it's the Forbidden Forest." Eleanor added as they entered the forest.

It was dark and cold. There were spiders and a lot of insects. Eleanor was looking around, trying to find any sign of her father. Harry and Hermione were talking about what happened in detention with Draco and Snape.

Suddenly, everything got cold and sad. Harry stopped and held Eleanor's hand. It could mean one thing; a dementor. Hermione stared at Harry as he pointed everywhere.

"Watch out!" Eleanor said, pointing to a flying and tall shape, almost human. It was covered in dark hooded cloaks of long, ripped, and black cloth. Eleanor stepped back and Harry stepped in front of his sister and the dementor. " _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry casted the charm, but nothing happened. Harry stared at Hermione.

"Remember what professor Malfoy said!" Hermione yelled, another dementor was coming. "Remember something cheerful!" Harry stared at the dementor, and tried again.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ It worked. A silver light hit the dementor. Harry smiled and casted the charm again.

" _Expecto Pratonum!"_ It was Hermione's turn to cast the charm. Eleanor was trying to, but it wasn't working with her.

"Run!" Harry yelled, and the three of them ran to another place, one without dementors. Once there, Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Well done, Harry," Harry smiled back.

"You did it great, Hermione," They shared a smile and kept walking. They arrived to the Boxing willow. "Oh no! We have to go!" Harry said, when the willow's branch started to move. Eleanor was scared. It was her first year here and she didn't know about it.

"What is that!?" She asked, scared.

"That's the Boxing willow. It hits everything that moves," Harry said, avoiding a branch that almost hit him in the arm.

* * *

 **So?**

 **See you on Thursday! Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :D**

 **xx**

* * *

Chapter 17.

"Guys!" Hermione screamed. The branch hit her in the leg. She jumped and grabbed the branch. She was flying, literally.

"Don't let loose!" Harry yelled, stepping back and grabbing his sister's arm. " Eleanor," Harry said, staring at Hermione over the branch. "When the branch gets here, I'm gonna take Hermione and you're gonna wait for us right there." Harry pointed to a far place. Eleanor nodded.

Eleanor went to the safe place and Harry was waiting for the branch. Hermione was screaming. When the branch hit the floor next to him, he grabbed Hermione's arm and tried to take her away from it, but he couldn't.

Both of them were on the branch. Harry fell to another branch and tried to take his wand out. It fell. Eleanor stared at them and ran to the Boxing willow. The branch that had Hermione hit her leg and she fell to the ground. Just in that moment Hermione fell to the ground too and lied next to her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked her, trying to stand up. Eleanor nodded. "We need to help-" Someone pushed her and fell to the ground again. It was Harry.

"Girls, let's go. Now!" Harry yelled and they ran from the Boxing willow.

"Let's go to that lake," Eleanor said, pointing with her illuminated wand to the lake. They nodded. Eleanor, Harry and Hermione sat next to the lake.

"You're bleeding!" Harry yelled to her, pointing at her leg.

"It's okay," Eleanor said, putting her injured leg into the cold water. "You two are bleeding too." Harry's nose was bleeding just like Hermione's lip. They used the water to clean their injuries.

Eleanor raised her gaze from her leg and stared at the stars in the sky. They needed to find their dad as soon as possible. It was too dangerous to be there without any protection.

"Shit," They heard Hermione's whisper. "Guys, we're in trouble." She pointed around them. There were like 40 dementors. The three of them stood up and pointed at them with their wands.

 _"Expecto Pratonum!"_ They yelled at the unison. Eleanor's wand hit some dementors with a silver light. She was proud of herself, but it wasn't time for that. They kept casting the charm until Hermione fell to the ground. 3 dementors were attacking her. Eleanor turned to help her but another 2 dementors started to attack her. Harry tried to protect them, but there were more and more dementors.

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Lily's and Severus' voices casted, and their Patronus hit the dementors.

"Are they okay?" Severus asked her, worried. He stared at Eleanor for the very first time and noticed that she had his pale skin and his straight hair. Eleanor opened her eyes and found Severus staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and held his gaze. _She has my eyes._ Severus thought. And got lost into her dark eyes.

 _"Lily," Severus said, when he opened the front door. It was midnight and she looked scared. "Come in." Lily got into the house and he closed the door._

 _"I'm sorry," Lily said, walking towards him. Severus held her gaze. "I've missed you so much." She hugged him and he froze for a moment. Her arms were warm and his were cold._

 _"I've missed you too," He whispered on her ear and stepped back. Lily stared at him and at his lips. They got closer and their lips met. The kiss was ful-_

"Professor," Eleanor's voice brought him back to reality. She was staring at him. "What are you doing with our mother?" Snape stared at her and then to Lily.

"What were YOU doing here!? You almost died, the three of you!" Lily yelled, when the three of them were awake. "What the hell were you thinking!? I knew that you weren't going to sleep so I followed you, but I got stuck with Dumbledore, then I found Sev- Professor Snape and he helped me. Harry and Eleanor, if you don't give me a good explanation, I'm going t-" Eleanor stopped her.

"We were looking for our dad," Eleanor said, staring at her mom. Lily shook her head. "We thought that he would be here, but he wasn't."

"Eleanor!" Harry yelled, and stared at his mom.

"If we hadn't found you, you would be dead! Don't you see that?!" Lily was paranoiac. "And Hermione! Why didn't you warn them?" Lily turned to face Hermione. Hermione blushed and stared at the lake.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Potter." Hermione said, ashamed. Lily was like a mother to her and she had betrayed her.

"Let's go to the castle," Severus said, standing up. The children stood up and they made their way to the castle. They heard Lily's speech about how dangerous it was all the way to the castle.

"Go to bed," Lily said to the three of them. "And I mean it!" They nodded, and said goodnight. Lily turned to Severus.

"Thank you," She said, slowly. Severus met her eyes and nodded. "I'm staying with Narcissa tonight. We need to keep distance."

"Good night, Lily." It's all Severus said and made his way to his chamber.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered when he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for don't update on Saturday! Here's the new chapter...Enjoy! and Happy Valentine's day! 3**

* * *

Chapter 18.

Severus made his way to his chamber and lied on his bed. All the memories coming back to his mind.

 _Lily kissed him and he answered the kiss. He knew that they needed to stop but no one of them did._

 _"Lily," Severus said, between kisses. "What are we doing?" Lily stepped back and stared at him._

 _"I need you, Sev," Lily said, kissing him again. "Since our fight in Hogwarts I've changed. I realized that I care about you and that I've always have." Severus smiled at her._

 _"Why did it tke you so long?" He asked her, curious. "I heard that you were seeing the mad Death Eater…"_

 _"And…?" Severus asked, confused. Was she jealous? No way. He thought._

 _"Are you seeing her?"_

 _"Not in that way." Severus answered and stared at her._

 _"Forgive me for being an idiot in 5th grade," Lily said, kissing him._

 _"Forgive me for being an idiot too," They laughed and the kissed again, going to his bedroom._

 _The next morning, Severus woke up with a beautiful redhaired on his chest._

 _That was the last time they met and nine months later, she was pregnant._

Severus opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. When he learnt about the news about Lily being pregnant, Severus sent her an owl asking her if the baby was his. Of course, the answer was no. He didn't believe at first, but then he heard that the baby was just like James. It broke his heart, but deep in his heart he knew that happiness wasn't for him. He was upset at Lily, but he couldn't blame her either. She told him her reasons about her hiding their baby, and she was probably right. She was James Potter's wife. She needed to be perfect.

He's always loved her and he still does, but she hurt him. _Again._ A voice in his head said. Severus closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. _It's all about timing._ He thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _Next morning._**

* * *

"What do we have now?" Eleanor asked Hermione.

"DADA," Hermione answered. They were leaving the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Severus was staring at them. "Professor Snape is acting weird."

"Like always," Ron replied and they laughed. They got into the DADA's classroom.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, when they sat waiting for their teacher. There was a blonde girl with blue streaks in her hair. She was in the last desk of the classroom.

"I don't know," Hermione said, and Eleanor and Ron turned to her, surprised. "I don't know everything, you know?"

"She is an Slytherin." Eleanor said, staring at her. The girl was staring at her notebook in front of her. They sat and Harry kept staring at her until their teacher got in.

"Good morning, class," Narcissa said, staring at the Slytherin and then to the Gryffindor. "Today we're gonna practice the Patronus Charm. I know that some Gryffindors know it very well, am I right Ms Granger and Potters?" Narcissa asked, smiling. They nodded and blushed.

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked Harry, when the teacher started to talk about the charm.

"Uhm it's a long story." Harry whispered, writing on his notebook.

"Why wasn't I there?" Ron asked, upset.

"Mr Weasley," Narcissa said, walking towards him. "Do you remember my rules?" Narcissa asked him, raising an eyebrow. Ron got nervous, the woman was in front of him with her blue and cold eyes focus on him.

"Y-yes, Professor Malfoy," Ron said, slowly. "I'm sorry." Narcissa nodded and kept walking around the room until her eyes met the new girl's eyes. Narcissa froze for a moment and made her way to her desk.

 _"Are you sure about this?_ **"**

 _C._

Narcissa wrote in a piece of parchment. A black owl got inside the classroom across the window and took the parchment. A few moments later it came back with a parchment.

 _"Yes. It's a secret and you know how to play your part. Take care, C."_

 _B._

Narcissa apologized for the owl and kept talking about the charms, never leaving the girl's eyes.

* * *

 **Who is this girl?**

 **Find out in the next chapters! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**P.S: In this fanfiction, Hermione is good in Quidditch and she's one of the players ;). (I know that it's hard to believe, but I couldn't resist haha).**

* * *

Chapter 19.

"If you don't bring the parchments that I asked for," Snape said, coldly. "You'll get detention. Is that clear?" Every student nodded.

"But sir," Harry stood up from his seat, and stared at the professor. "We have Quidditch tomorrow." Snape smiled.

"That's not my problem," Snape said, walking to his desk. "See you the next class." All the student left.

"I hate Snape!" Harry whispered to his friend, when they were far from the classroom. He didn't want another three days in detention.

"Same here," Eleanor said, upset. She was in first year, but her abilities for Quidditch were as good as Harry's. It was going to be her first game. She was the Chaser, and she couldn't be more excited. "It's my first game and he's doing of my life a miserable one!"

"When is the game?" Ron asked them. He was good in Quidditch, but Fred and George had scared him about the game, so he didn't want to play.

"Tomorrow," Hermione replied. It was Hermione's first game too. She was one of the Beaters. Harry was the seeker and they were really excited. "We should do our homework together, don't you think?" They nodded and made their way to the common room. They sat in front of the fireplace and started to write Snape's parchment.

"Have you seen our mother?" Harry asked Eleanor, while they were answering some of Snape's questions. Eleanor shook her head.

"I'll send her an owl. Tomorrow is my first game and I would like to know if she's gonna be there. Of course our dad won't." Eleanor said, upset.

"Why is he going to Azkaban?" Hermione asked them, curious.

"We don't know, but I'll try to find out." Harry said, and they went back to their homework.

"Did you see the blonde girl?" Ron asked them, excited.

"She's really pretty," Eleanor said, staring at her brother. "Don't you think, Harry?" Harry blushed and ignored her question.

"He does," Hermione said, raising her eyes from the parchment to look at her friend's face.

"I could say the same about Draco," Harry answered, and smiled at his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not funny," she said, coldly. Ron and Eleanor laughed.

 _Mom._

 _I was wondering if you could come to my first game…it's tomorrow and I'd love to see you there. Also, Harry and I need to talk to you about our dad. Why is he going to Azkaban? And why are you hiding here? We need answers._

 _Love, your daughter_

 _Eleanor._

Eleanor wrote in a piece of parchment and sent it to her mom. She didn't get an answer.

"You know what? I don't wanna see her!" Eleanor yelled at her friends. She was tired of it. "I'm going to sleep."

"What about Snape's parchment?" Hermione asked her, worried. "Left one and half."

"I don't care," Eleanor said, and made her way to the bedroom.

"She's just upset," Harry said, holding his sister's parchment. "I'm upset too. I mean our mother is right here but she's ignoring us and our father is going to Azkaban and no one tell us anything…" Harry stood up and saved the parchments. "Good night, guys." He said and left, Ron followed him and Hermione went to her bedroom.

* * *

"I'm nervous," Eleanor said, when they were in the Great Hall having breakfast. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted last night."

"It's okay," Ron said, eating bread. "Girls, Quidditch is really dangerous. Most of the players end up in the nursery, so I want you to be careful, okay?" Eleanor and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Ron, that's not true," Harry said, smiling at Eleanor and Hermione's faces. "Just look at me. I'm still alive."

"Still," Ron repeated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you…for your kind words." Eleanor said, serious. She knew that it was dangerous, but she wasn't alone. Harry and Hermione were with her. _Everything is gonna be okay, calm down._ She repeated to herself like 100 times. They left the Great Hall and started to walk to the Quidditch pitch.

"You ready?" Harry asked Eleanor and Hermione. The girls took a deep breath and stared at him, nodding. "Let's the game begins." Harry said, and in that moment the doors opened, revealing the students of Hogwarts and Masters.

 _"Just breathe and do your best."_ Eleanor thought, mounting her broomstick.


	20. Chapter 20

**PS: I'm not following the book. I'm just using the Quidditch idea ;).**

* * *

Chapter 20.

"And the game begins!" Eleanor heard a girl's voice and everybody was flying. She froze for a couple of seconds before catch Harry's eyes on her.

"C'mon Eleanor!" Eleanor nodded and flew. It felt amazing. She felt so free. She saw Hermione, she was with a bat, waiting for the Bludger. Hermione hit the Bludger and Eleanor felt so proud of her friend. She smiled and started to look for the Quaffle. Fred and George were the other two Chasers and one of them was holding the Quaffle. She followed them and Fred threw her the Quaffle, she flew to the Slytherin goal hoops. The Slytherin's keeper, Pansy Parkinson was giving her a wicked smile.

"C'mon Potter," The girl said, laughing. "Let me see you fall." Eleanor ignored her and threw the Quaffle. Pansy avoided it.

"Nice try!" Eleanor heard when she flew to catch the Quaffle. The twins were faster and threw it again to the Slytherin goal hoops.

"10 points for Gryffindor!" The girl's voice said and Eleanor smiled. She felt glad that Gryffindor was wining, but she felt disappointed because she couldn't score it. Eleanor stared at the public and she saw a red head woman. She was next to Snape. " _Mom?"_ Eleanor thought.

She didn't notice that a Slytherin was flying towards her. He pushed her and Eleanor almost fell from her broomstick.

"What's wrong with you!?" Eleanor asked him, mounting her broomstick again. It was Draco Malfoy.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you, Eleanor," Draco said, worried. He couldn't see her. It was cloudy and rainy. "Are you okay?" Eleanor nodded.

"Yes, it's okay." Eleanor replied. Draco nodded and flew away. Eleanor saw that the Quaffle was going to her so she caught it. She made her way to the Slytherin goal hoops and threw it. The keeper avoided it.

She ignored the girl's laugh and flew to where George was.

"I suck!" She said, frustrated.

"Of course you don't!" George said, smiling. "It's your first game and you're nervous. Just relax and-" A Bludger hit his broomstick and George was falling to the ground.

"George!" Eleanor screamed and followed him. She wanted to help him, but it was too late. He was already in the floor.

"Eleanor! He's gonna be okay, come back to the game!" Hermione screamed at her and she did.

Harry was staring at his sister and trying to catch the Snitch. Malfoy was following him so he had to hurry up. It was rainy, so it was hard to see the Snitch.

The Snitch was playing with him. One second it was next to him and the next one it was gone. Harry stared at Malfoy and the Snitch was next to him. Malfoy saw it and almost caught it.

"Stay away, Potter!" Malfoy yelled, following the Snitch. Harry ignored him and flew to where the Snitch was. It was really high, so Harry and Draco almost froze trying to catch it.

Eleanor was trying to catch Fred, but a Slytherin's Chaser stopped her. It was the mysterious girl, the one from DADA's class.

Eleanor tried to avoid her, she flew as high as possible. It was just her and the Slytherin girl.

"What do you want?" Eleanor asked, worried. "We're in the middle of a game."

"I just wanna warn you, Eleanor," the girl said, getting closer to her.

"How is that do you know my name?" Eleanor asked her.

"I know a lot of things, Potter," the girl smiled and grabbed Eleanor's broomstick. "You don't know me, but you will soon."

Eleanor was scared. This girl wanted to hurt her. Eleanor took out her wand and pointed her.

"Stay away from me! I won't ask twice." Eleanor said, coldly.

"Easy, I don't wanna hurt you," the blonde girl said, smiling. "At least not yet."

"Who are you?! If you don't answer, I won't control myself!"

"I'm Delphini Riddle," the girl said and Eleanor stared at her confused and scared. Delphini laughed and pointed at her with her wand. " _Obliviate!"_ And then Eleanor stared at her, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Delphi Mort" Eleanor said and came back to the game. Delphini smiled at herself and came back to the game too. Eleanor wouldn't remember their little talk.

"Where have you been? The game is over!" Hermione yelled at Eleanor.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted," Eleanor replied, confused. "Who won?"

"Gryffindor, of course," They smiled and came back to the castle.

"I talked with Delphi," Eleanor said, when they were in the Great Hall. "She's really nice, Harry," Harry blushed and started to eat.

* * *

 **So? :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

"It's time," the blonde girl said, standing up from her bed. "No one will notice it until tomorrow morning." She made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

" _Are you sure?"_ a voice inside her head asked. She nodded and checked her arm. Her dark mark was burning. She had to do this, for her father and mother. They needed her. " _What about Narcissa? She can help me"_ She thought. Then she remembered her mother's words; _No one can know, Delphi. It's yours and only yours mission._

She moved to the boy's room and searched for Harry. He was sleeping and she couldn't help but notice his nice and long eyelashes.

" _Imperius!"_ Delphini casted the curse to Harry. The boy opened his beautiful eyes and stared at her. She left the room and Harry followed her. Once in the common room, Delphini noticed that they weren't alone. Eleanor was holding a glass of water in the stairs.

"Harry!" The girl screamed, walking towards her brother. She knew that something was wrong. "What are you doing here!?" she asked, turning to Delphini.

"Go away! I don't have time for this!" Delphini yelled, and Eleanor took her wand out.

"I won't ask twice!" Eleanor yelled at her, pointing her with her wand. " _Expell-"_ Harry stopped her. Delphini ordered him to shut up his sister. Delphini knew that after casting the curse she had some minutes before the Headmaster or someone else got there, so she hurried up and took the Potter siblings out of the common room.

She was scared, she was just a 11 years old girl, but she wanted revenge and revenge was powerful. It could blind people. She got to the Astronomy Tower and saw some Death Eaters.

"Good evening," Lucius Malfoy greeted her. Delphini smiled and waved him. "What is she doing here?" Harry was holding his sister in his arms.

"I can take care of her, ya know?" She turned to find Fenrir Greyback smiling.

"Of course not!" Delphini yelled. She hated him. "Let's go before it's too late." The Death Eaters nodded and some of them took Harry and Eleanor, disappearing.

"Lucius!" Lucius Malfoy heard his wife's voice and turned to face her. "What are you doing here?! What's happening?!"

"Narcissa, I can't tell you." He said, coldly. Narcissa stared at where Delphini was.

"What have you done!? I'm the one in charge!" She said, upset. She was confused, actually.

"It's time, aunt," The blonde girl said, smiling and pointing at the dark sky. She saw The Dark Mark in the sky and covered her mouth.

"What are you talking about!? I have to protect you!"

"Go and check on Harry. See you later, auntie." Delphini said, and she disappeared.

"Take care and protect Draco," Lucius said, and disappeared. Narcissa ran to the Gryffindor common room and went to the boy's room. She reached for Harry, but he wasn't there. She went to the girl's room and couldn't find Eleanor _. She took them._ Narcissa thought.

* * *

Narcissa, Lily and Severus were in front of Albus Dumbledore. He called them to a private meeting.

"Why are we here, Headmaster?" Snape asked him, serious. He was mad at Lily and he wanted to sleep.

"Delphini and the Death Eaters kidnapped Eleanor and Harry," Albus said, staring at Lily and then to Severus. The woman was in shock.

"Delphini? The new Slytherin girl?" Snape asked, worried. His daughter was in danger. Narcissa stared at them and covered her face.

"Tell them, Narcissa," Dumbledore said, and Narcissa nodded slowly. "Tell them what you told me."

"Delphini Riddle is Voldemort's daughter," Narcissa said, nervous. She was betraying the Dark Lord. She was going to pay for it. She knew that. "She kidnapped your children." Lily stepped back and turned to see Narcissa.

"You!" Lily yelled. "It's your fault!" She was going to hit Narcissa, so Severus grabbed her wrists and held her.

"It's not her fault, Lily," Dumbledore said, slowly. "Narcissa is here to protect them."

"I bloody know that, Dumbledore!" Lily said, trying to control herself. "We need to rescue them!"

"And we will," Severus said, coldly. "Cissy, I want you to stay here. It's too dangerous for you to come with us."

"Where are you going?!" Narcissa asked him, worried.

"To rescue my daughter," Severus said, taking Lily's hand and disappearing.

"That's why you wanted me to protect them, right?" Narcissa asked, shocked. Dumbledore nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**PS: I'm not following 'The Cursed Child' I just got an idea about Delphini.**

 **PS2: The Marauder's Map works in the Malfoy Manor.**

* * *

Chapter 22.

"Lily, it's okay," Severus said, when they arrived to the Malfoy Manor. She was sobbing. "We're gonna rescue them, doesn't matter what."

"You promise?" Lily asked him, scared.

"I promise," Severus said, kissing her forehead. She hugged him. "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too, Sev," She confessed and they shared a small smile. "Let's do it." Lily said and they made their way to the Manor.

It was dark and cold. They got inside the manor and started to look for the children. In each door were two Death Eaters, it was easy for Severus to attack them. They weren't paying attention to their job. They were talking about muggles and stuff like that. When they got near the living room, they heard a woman's laugh. Bellatrix's laugh.

"That crazy bitch," Lily whispered, and Severus smiled. "I'll kill her." They hid behind a wall and listened.

"What are you gonna do with them, mother?" A girl's voice asked. It was Delphini's. Severus and Lily stared at each other.

"I think that I'll torture the girl," Bellatrix said, laughing. "And the boy deserves to die." Lily covered her mouth and stared at Severus shocked.

"Can I take Eleanor back to Hogwarts? She is innocent." Delphini said, worried.

"No," Bellatrix said, playing with her wand. "Now, go away and let mommy play for a while." Delphini nodded and left.

 _"What have I done?"_ Delphini thought and closed the living room's door. She noticed that someone was staring at her. She turned to see who it was. "Professor Snape?!" Delphini said, getting closer to them.

"Shh," Severus whispered, putting one of his fingers on his lips. "Where are Eleanor and Harry?"

"Who is she?" Delphini asked, staring at the redhead woman. "Are you Eleanor's mother?"

"I'm Harry and Eleanor's mother," Lily said, serious. "Why did you bring them here?!"

"We can't talk here… Follow me," Delphini said, walking away. Severus was going to follow her, but Lily stopped him.

"Can we trust her? She took them here," Lily said, grabbing his wrist.

"I don't know, but it's our best chance," he said, and Lily nodded. They followed her to a dark and small room.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I need to," Delphini said, while her wand illuminated the room. "Because of Harry my father died, and my mom and I wanted revenge… I was going to help her to kidnap Harry, that way she could kill him before my father gets back. But I don't want this. I don't wanna hurt anybody… I'm sorry." Delphini said, staring at Lily. Lily didn't know what to do. She was mad at her, but she understood the girl.

"Do you wanna fix this?" Severus asked her, serious. Delphini nodded. "Then help us to rescue them." Delphini stared at him for some seconds before answer.

"My mother can't know that I'm helping you," she said, and Severus nodded. "No one can."

"Where are they?" Lily asked her, worried. Delphini took a paper from her pocked and opened it. It was the Marauder's Map. "Where did you get that?"

"Professor Malfoy took it from Fred and George in DADA and I took it from her office." Delphini said, smiling. ""I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Delphini said, taping the map with her wand. It showed everything about the Malfoy Manor. "We're here, and the guys are there," Delphini showed the map to Severus and Lily. They were far from the guys. "What the hell!?" Delphini exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lily asked, staring at the map. "Dammit! Hermione, Ron, and Sirius are here! Not to mention that Narcissa is here too," Lily said, staring at Severus in shock.

"Delphini go to where your mother thinks you are and leave the map with us." Snape said, and Delphini nodded.

"Stay safe," she said, and closed the door. Severus turned to Lily with the map. "Lily, I'm not just Eleanor's father, I'm a teacher too and I need to keep my students safe." Lily nodded. Of course that she knew that. "I'm pretty sure that Hermione and Ron followed Narcissa, so she must not know that they're here."

"And I'm pretty sure that Dumbledore told Sirius what had happened and he came here," Severus nodded. "We can't go in different ways, we only have one map." Severus stared at the map. Narcissa was moving to where they were. Severus opened the door and grabbed her arm, bringing her inside the room.

"Cissy, it's me," Severus said, and Lily rolled her eyes. "I told you to stay in Hogwarts!"

"It's not time for that, Severus. I'm trying to help you," Narcissa said, staring at him.

"Thank you, Cissy," Severus said, giving her a smile. "But now we have to rescue four children."

"Four?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"The Potters, Granger and Weasley,"


	23. Chapter 23

**PS: Surprise at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23.

"You've got to be kidding me," Narcissa said, upset.

"I'm not, and we don't have time for that," Severus said, staring at the map. "Granger and Weasley are near the living room. Harry and Eleanor are in the dungeons. We need to go in separate ways. Narcissa and I know the manor, but you don't," Severus said, turning to Lily. "Take the map and let's meet here in 1 hour." They nodded.

"I'll go for Granger and Ron," Narcissa said, taking a deep breath. "Take care." She said, and left the room.

"I'll go for Eleanor and Harry," Lily said, staring at him. "Take care, Sev." She said, and they shared a soft kiss.

Narcissa knew the manor as well as her own hand. Granger and Weasley were next to the living room and she needed to find them. Bellatrix was inside the living room and she hated mudbloods. Hermione was a mudblood and so was Lily… They needed to be careful. Narcissa was almost in the living room when she heard a scream. She stopped and looked around, she found Ronald Weasley.

"What's going on!?" she asked him, worried. Ronald was pale. "Weasley! What's going on?!" the boy pointed to the living room and saw her sister. She was torturing Hermione Granger.

"Listen to me," she said, serious and Ron turned to face her. "Go straight and turn left, then count 3 doors and turn right. There's a small and dark room, stay there and don't move. Professor Snape or Lily are gonna find you. You hear me?" Ron nodded and stared at her.

"Go straight and turn left, then count 3 doors and turn right." Ron repeated and left. Narcissa nodded and watched him leave. She needed to stop Bellatrix. Narcissa took a deep breath and got inside the room.

"Cissy," her sister said, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see my sister," Narcissa said, trying to ignore Granger but she couldn't. The girl was crying and her arm was bleeding. "What are you doing with my student?"

"Oh, is she your student?" Bellatrix asked, smiling. "One of the Death Eaters brought her to me. I think that she's lost." Bellatrix said, pointing her with her wand.

"Let her go, Bella," Narcissa said, serious. "I'll take her to the castle."

"Not yet," Bellatrix said, staring at the girl in the floor. "I'm just starting."

"If I don't bring her to the castle, Dumbledore is gonna suspect about me," Narcissa said, staring at her sister. "C'mon, Bella." Bellatrix nodded and stood up from Hermione.

"Have a nice night, sister… Oh, and thank you for taking care of Delphi." Bellatrix said, and Narcissa nodded. She helped Hermione to stand up and took her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Narcissa asked her, worried. Hermione was pale and dizzy. "Come with me." She said and drove her to the room where Ron was supposed to be.

Snape got into the dungeons, it was a dark and wet place. Snape casted the ' _Lumo'_ spell and started to look for the children. He was scared, he wanted to find Eleanor and hug her, but he was nerv-

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" A voice came from behind Severus. He didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Sirius Black," Snape said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to fight. I'm looking for the Potters." Snape said, coldly.

"I'm looking for them too, and trust me, they're gonna be happy to see me." Sirius said, smiling. They hated each other.

"I don't care, Black," Severus said, and opened a cell. Nothing. "Do something for once in your life and help me to find them."

"Why don't you do something in your life and go away? No one will miss you, Snivellus."

"I would miss him, Sirius," Lily said, entering the dungeons. Sirius turned to see her and laughed.

"Of course you wouldn't, Lily," Sirius said, and Lily made his way to Severus.

"Believe it or not I care about him, Black," Lily said, and turned to Severus. "Ron and Hermione are in the room. They're waiting for us along Narcissa." Severus nodded and they kept looking for the kids.

"The children are here," Lily said, staring at the map. "I can see their names." Severus and Lily searched in the cells and there they were.

"Mom!" The children yelled, Severus stepped back and casted the Unlocking Charming.

"A dog, a mudblood, and Severus Snape," Bellatrix Lestrange said, getting inside the dungeons. "Not to mention a killer and a girl." She said, staring at the kids.

"Lily, at the count of three leave with the kids to you-know-where," Severus whispered and Lily nodded. "No one is leaving, my dear Severus." Bellatrix said, and she blocked the exit door.

Sirius knew what this witch was going to do. He walked towards Lily and the others. He stared at the children and then to Lily. "Take care of them, Lily, and forgive me." He said, turning to Bellatrix.

"It's been a while, Bellatrix," Sirius said smiling, Bellatrix stared at him and casted the killing curse.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Bellatrix casted the killing curse to Lily, but Sirius protected her. He stood between Lily and Bellatrix.

"GO! NOW!-" Those were the lasts words that they heard before Snape grabbed them and they disappeared.

* * *

 **Sorry? lol.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Lily, Severus, and the kids appeared in the dark and small room. Narcissa was sitting in the floor, holding Hermione. Ron was staring at them from the corner of the room. Lily hugged her children and cried. Sirius was dead. He sacrificed himself for all of them. They weren't best friends, but he was Harry's godfather. It affected her, not only because of that but because she couldn't say sorry to him. She felt guilty.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked Severus. He was just standing there. "Severus?" Snape raised his gaze from the book and stared at her.

"Black is dead," Narcissa raised an eyebrow, confused. "He sacrificed himself for us." Sirius was Narcissa's cousin. They didn't love each other but they didn't hate neither. They were just cousins.

"Let's go to the castle, it's not safe here." Narcissa said, and she helped Hermione to stand up. Narcissa took Hermione and Ron's hand and they disappeared. Severus took Lily and the children's hand and they disappeared.

"I wanna sleep," Harry said, wiping tears and staring at his mother. "Can I go?" Lily nodded.

"I love you, Harry," Lily said, and the boy nodded. She kissed him in the cheek and he left. "You should go to sleep, Eleanor," The girl nodded. She's been crying and Lily wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't. "I love you." They children left the room and Lily turned to Hermione.

"Are you okay?" She asked her, and Hermione nodded. She was in pain, everybody could see that. "Let me see your arm." Lily said, and Hermione showed it to her. _"Mudblood"_ Bellatrix wrote that awful insult on her arm. To be honest, Lily wanted to kill that bitch…. But she was better than that.

"I wanna go to sleep too," Hermione brought her back to reality. Lily nodded and hugged her. "Goodnight professors." When Hermione left, Narcissa turned to Severus.

"She killed him, didn't she?" Narcissa asked him, coldly. Severus nodded and she hugged him. "She must be happy now… She hated him! But w-we were cousins, we were family! How is that possible?" Narcissa didn't know that she was crying until she felt tears falling through her cheeks.

Lily was watching the scene from the corner of the room. Narcissa looked so weak in Severus' arms. ' _The woman has a heart'_ Lily thought. She couldn't help but feel jealousy. Severus was her friend, her daughter's father, _hers._

"Goodnight Lily," Narcissa said, stepping back and staring at her. "Try to rest." Lily nodded and got closer to Severus.

"Are you alright?" She asked him. He's been acting weird since they left the Malfoy Manor. "You can talk to me, ya know?"

"I know. It's just that," Severus stopped and stared at Lily. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. Her hair was a mess and she looked as beautiful as always. "I realized that I don't wanna waste time… I realized that you only live once and I wanna enjoy my life. Life is too short to waste chances."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked, surprised and confused. He was feeling the same way that she was.

"After watch Sirius' death, I realized how much I cared about you… I was scared, Lily," Severus held her hand and Lily squeezed it.

"I was scared too, Sev," Lily started, slowly. "I was scared of losing you, of losing my children… Of losing a second chance to love." Severus smiled and hugged her.

"You know that I'm not good at expressing my feelings, but my feelings for you were… Are real," Lily stepped back and touched his cheek. "I've been in love with you since we were kids, then I thought that I had forgotten you, but I never did and I never could." At this point, Lily was crying. She couldn't believe this.

"I thought that marrying James was the best. After our fight, I thought that you didn't care about me, that you were happy with the Slytherins, with the pure blood," Lily said, staring at him deep in the eyes. "But I knew you better, I knew that you were in pain as much as I was… And I'm sorry for have acted like a bitch, I was conf-"

"Hey, it's okay, we're okay," Severus said, grabbing her chin softly.

"Are we?" Lily asked, smiling. Severus nodded. "Even after know that I kept your daughter from you?"

"Yes. You had reasons to do it and I'm not gonna lie, it still hurts but I understand. Really."

"Do you forgive me for everything? I need to hear it." Lily said, serious. Severus smiled.

"I do, Lily. I forgive you if you forgive me," Lily nodded and they shared a smile. Lily got closer to him and Severus kissed her. It was a special kiss, it was a real one. The kiss was sweet and honest. They stepped back when they needed to breathe.

"That was amazing," Lily said, taking a deep breath. Their foreheads were resting against each other. "But we should go to sleep, Professor Snape."

"I agree, Ms Evans," Severus said, stepping back and walking to the exit door.

"Are you leaving without saying goodbye?" Lily asked him, raising an eyebrow. Severus smiled and turned. Lily walked towards him. He kissed her with passion and love.

"Goodnight, Lily," He said, closing the door and smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guys, I have bad news… I'll finish the fanfiction sooner than I expected. I don't want to, but today I started my senior year and I need to focus on school…I truly am sorry** **I love this fanfic as much as you do, but I don't have another choice.**

 **Enjoy the last chapters...** **I'm sorry and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 25.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked Harry, when they got to the Great Hall. Harry's mind was in another world. He was thinking about his Godfather's death. He sacrificed himself for all of them. He kept wondering what Snape was doing there. What was Professor Malfoy doing there? He needed answers. "Harry?" He stared at his friend and nodded.

"You're lying," His sister said, rolling her eyes. "You're hurt and confused."

"You should be too. He was part of the family," Harry said, serious. Eleanor stared at her food. "I need answers." He said, standing up. Hermione, Eleanor and Ron followed him with the gaze but no one stood up.

"He needs space," Hermione said, playing with her hands. "We all do." She whispered, and Eleanor stood up. She couldn't handle it. She left the table and walked through the corridors. Her father was in Azkaban, they've been kidnapped, and she lost Sirius (not to mention that her mother was ignoring them). She got into the patio and stared at the sky. It was cloudy and there was wind. She loved this kind of weather.

"What are you doing here?" Neville's voice brought her back to reality. He sat next to her and Eleanor stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, serious. She wasn't in the mood.

"I asked first," Eleanor rolled her eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"I wanted to be alone," Neville nodded and avoided her gaze. " but apparently that's not possible."

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to bother you," Neville said, and started to leave. Eleanor stood up and grabbed his wrist.

"Forgive me, I'm not in the mood," She said, and Neville smiled.

"Can I stay?" Eleanor nodded, and they sat on a bench. "Why did you and Harry disappear yesterday night?"

"Don't you know?" Eleanor asked him, surprised. Neville shook his head.

"McGonagall said that you were with your parents… Is that true?" Eleanor laughed.

"My parents… It's funny you know? They don't care about us and it supposes that I was with them," she said, laughing. Neville stared at her confused. "Can I trust you?"

"Of cour-"

"What are you two doing here?" They heard the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape. He was standing behind them, and he looked angrier than ever. Neville and Eleanor stood up as fast as possible and stared at him.

"W-We uhm," Neville said, staring at Eleanor. She was acting normal, as if she didn't care about their professor.

"We wanted to be alone," she said, coldly. Severus' heart stopped. ' _We wanted to be alone'_ he wanted to scream at her and ask her to do what, but of course that he couldn't do that.

"You wanted to be alone…" Severus repeated and stared at Neville. If looks could kill, Neville would be dead right there. "May I ask why do you want to be alone?" He said, staring at both of them. Neville was blushing and sweating and Severus couldn't help but step forward.

"No, you can't," Eleanor said, and grabbed Neville's hand. "Excuse us, Professor," Eleanor said and they left. Severus followed them with the gaze and tried to control himself. His little girl was growing up and he needed to accept that.

Harry was sat in the floor, staring at Moaning Myrtle. She was flying around the room and asking him what was wrong but he was ignoring her. He was about to stand up and leave, when he heard that someone was opening the door. He entered to one of the baths and closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" Myrtle asked someone.

"I needed to be alone," It was a girl's voice. He hasn't heard it before. "But I know that I'm not the only one here."

"Of course not, I'm here too duhh," Myrtle said, flying over Delphini's head.

"I know that someone alive is hiding here," the girl said, and Harry tried to think about that voice. He was sure that he heard it once, but he couldn't remember.

"Show yourself, now!" The girl yelled and Harry opened the bath's door.

"You," He said, shocked and staring at Delphini Riddle. The girl put her wand down and stared at him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

"I-I'm sorry," She said, nervous. Harry walked towards her and stared at her deep in the eyes. "I tried to amend my mistake, but it was too late… I truly am sorry."

"Because of you and your family he's dead!" Harry yelled, and took his wand out. " You're just like them… You're a murder, a Death Eater."

"I'm not a murder!" Delphini yelled back. "And yes, I'm a Death Eater and I couldn't be prouder." She lied, showing him the Dark Mark.

"How could you be proud of that? Do you really think that being a Death Eater is something to be proud of? Power isn't everything." Harry said, confronting her. Delphini stared at the floor.

"I had to do what I did…" Delphini said, slowly. "I-"

"That's how it works, right? You have to do what they tell you, doesn't matter if you're hurting someone else…what a lovely life," Harry said, sarcastic.

"I didn't ask for this!" Delphini yelled, again and Harry laughed. "My father died because of you! I wanted revenge." She confessed and Harry froze. "We wanted to kidnapped you, but then your sister came and I had to take her too…"

"I could kill you, you know? I know the killing curse but I won't. Your life is miserable enough," Harry said, cold. "You should be grateful that you're in Slytherin, it must feel like home after all. They don't know courage, kindness, they're arrogant and cowards. Like I said, they're like you."

"Stop," Delphini said, staring at the floor. She didn't want this. She wanted a better life, she wanted to change. "Please, stop."

"You deserve this and more, Delphini. But I won't get my hands dirty because of you… You aren't worth it. You're gonna end up like your father… You're gonna be hated because all you care about it's you and only you."

"That's not true!" She said, trying to control tears. Harry stared at her and smiled.

"Did you care about my sister when you took her to the Malfoy Manor? Did you care about me? About my godfather? He was an innocent man! And now he's dead! But you don't know pain, you don't know love…. You'll never be able to have love in your life and I pity you." Harry finished and left.

"I've known pain, Potter," Delphini whispered.

Eleanor met Hermione in DADA's class. Ron was late, just like Harry. Narcissa got inside the classroom and greeted her students.

"Good morning," she said and the students greeted back. "Today we're gonna see the _Expelliarmus_ spell," She said, staring at Hermione and giving her a smile. Hermione smiled back and avoided her eyes.

The class was normal, until someone knocked the door. It was Lily Evans.

"Yes?" Narcissa said, when the door opened.

"Professor Malfoy, I need to talk to m- Harry and Eleanor Potter," She said, nervous. Narcissa nodded and told the guys to go with their mother.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, confused. Eleanor was staring at her but she didn't say anything.

"I wanna apologize," Lily said, while they were talking through the corridors. "I haven't acted like the mother I should be… I'm sorry." Eleanor raised an eyebrow and ignored her.

"It's okay… It's been a difficult year for all of us," Harry said, hugging her. Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Eleanor?" Lily called her daughter, but she didn't turn to see her. Harry stepped back and stared at his sister. "Are you ok-"

"How can you ask me 'are you okay?!' I've been missing you a lot! And I've been sending you letters but you never answer! I'm so mad at you! I wanted to see you in my first Quidditch game, but you didn't even congratulate me! You've change, you're not the sweet mother anymore!" Eleanor yelled, with tears in the eyes. "All you care about it's you… You don't care about us! About our father! He's in Azkaban and you're here, you're not even trying to rescue him!"

"Don't you dare to say that I don't care about you two, Eleanor," Lily raised her voice. "Try to understand! Your father and I aren't together anymore," Lily said, staring at her children. Harry stared at his sister and then to Lily. "Things weren't working out between us."

"Are you getting divorced?" Harry asked, shocked. Lily nodded. "When did that happen?"

"After you left everything changed," Lily said, slowly. Eleanor was wiping tears and sitting in the bench. "And it's not your fault. Our feelings changed."

"Why is he in Azkaban?" Eleanor asked her, serious. "We need answers, mom." Lily took a deep breath and started.

"You're right. You deserve to know the truth…. He hexed Professor Snape with the killing curse. I stopped him before he could finish the sentence,"

"What?! Why?!" The children asked, confused.

"Severus and I…. We've known since we were children… We were friends but in 5th grade our friendship finished," Lily said, staring at the floor and then to her children. "You have to promise me that you won't hate him for what I'm about to say," The kids nodded. "He called me the M word, but now it's all different. We're okay…. I forgave him years ago and I'm telling you this because tonight we're having dinner… With him."


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter is the last one… Enjoy this one and let me know what you think… Have a nice week xo**

* * *

Chapter 27.

"Excuse me, but I think that I just heard you saying that we're having dinner with Snape?" Harry said, standing up from the bench.

"Yes, you did," Lily said, serious. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she was doing her best to fix things. "We're going to have dinner with him and you two are gonna be nice."

"But mom! He hates me!" Eleanor said, upset. "He hates us! We can't go and have dinner with him."

"You can and you will," Lily said, raising her voice. "After I watched Sirius' death, I realized that I wanna fix my mistakes and that I wanna start a new life."

"Do you wanna start a life with him?!" Harry asked, confused. "You're crazy!" He said, stepping back.

"Harry James Potter if you or your sister talk to me like that once more, you're gonna be in detention with Filch for two months!" Lily screamed and the children stared at her. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm. Be ready and be nice." She said, before leaving.

"Did you hear her?" Harry asked Eleanor. Eleanor nodded.

"We're having dinner with Snape," Eleanor said, slowly. "Harry, kill me, please." Eleanor said, and Harry laughed.

"You have to kill me first," Eleanor laughed and then they made their way back to the classroom. "I can't believe it…. Our parents are divorced and mom wants to start a new life… With him?!"

"I don't think so, Eleanor. They're friends, that's all," Harry said, thinking about his mother and Snape. "It's disgusting." Eleanor nodded and they knocked the door, no one opened.

"What time is it?" Eleanor asked her brother. Harry stared at the watch and jumped.

"Dammit, it's 11:30! We have potions and we're late!" Harry yelled and they ran to the Potion's classroom.

"Don't you remember what Snape said last week?" Eleanor asked her brother, while they were running. Harry shook his head. "He said that he wasn't going to open the door to the ones that were late. We're screwed, Harry." They got to the classroom and the door was closed, and they weren't the only ones late. Delphini Riddle was there.

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked her, coldly. She didn't understand why she was at Hogwarts after what she had done.

"Dumbledore said that I could stay because I tried to fix my mistake when I realized what I was doing…" The girl said, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I wanted to apologize, for everything." Eleanor stared at her and rolled her eyes.

"I need facts, not words," She said and sat far from her. Harry followed her. "Why didn't you say anything to her?"

"I already did," Harry said, remembering their meeting early. "I told her everything." Eleanor stared at him and to her potion's notebook.

"I'm pretty sure that you screamed at her…" Harry ignored her and took his sister's book.

"Maybe I was too rude," He said, opening the notebook to find a letter. "What's this?" Eleanor raised her gaze from the floor and stared at the paper.

"Give it to me!" She said, but Harry opened it and read it. "Harry!"

"hugs, Neville," Harry imitated Neville's voice and stared at his sister. "What's your relationship with him?"

"None of your business," Eleanor said, trying to catch her letter, but Harry wasn't helping.

"Do you like him? You're not ready to have a boyfriend," Harry said, serious. "Just saying." He gave her the letter and Eleanor rolled her eyes.

10 minutes later, the door opened. The students started to leave the classroom and Harry and Eleanor waited for their friends to come out.

"Where have you been!?" Hermione asked them, when she found them in the bench. "I was worried sick!"

"Sorry, after our mother called us we got late and we knew that Snape wasn't going to open the door, so we waited outside," Harry said, serious. Hermione nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Are you sure about this, Lily?" Severus asked, confused. Lily nodded and got closer to him.

"I want to start my second chance with you, Sev, and my kids need to know it," Lily said, and held his hand.

"I understand, but what about Eleanor? She needs to know the truth," Severus said, serious. Lily stared at him and played with their hands.

"You're right and we're telling her tonight," Lily said, serious and Snape froze.

"It's too soon, Lily," Lily nodded, and stepped back.

"I know but I can't hold this lie anymore," Severus nodded slowly. "See you later." She said, kissing him.

"Having dinner with the Potters… Lovely," Snape said, closing the door behind him.


	28. Not a new chapter, just an AN

**My dears! I'm so sorry i haven't posted! I've been so busy! What do you prefer? The ending of this fanfic or wait weeks and weeks for an update?**

 **Take care and don't be mad!**


	29. Chapter 28

**It's me, again. But this time with a new chapter! I'm sorry if it took me so long. I've been busy but thanks to a guest and his/her review I'll turn this fanfic into a series! It means that this is the last chapter of level 1.**

 **I'll come back with level 2 in some months... Now, if you disagree let me know and I'll see what to do. I want all of you happy hehe.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of level 1!**

* * *

Chapter 28.

"Good evening," Lily said, when Severus opened the door. "Come in, children." Harry and Eleanor got in and waved at Snape. Snape nodded and Lily kissed him in the cheek.

"Dinner is ready," he said, inviting them to take seat on the table. Lily stopped and turned to him.

"If you smile it won't hurt, you know?" Lily said, and Severus rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sev," Severus gave her a small smile and she laughed. "Thank you." She gave him a fast kiss in the lips and went to the table.

The dinner was awkward. Not one of them said anything, and Snape knew that Eleanor and Harry didn't want to be there. And it became even more awkward when Lily started to speak.

"Guys, we wanted to have this dinner because we have something important to tell you," Lily started, searching for Severus' hand. Harry made a disgusting expression and stared at his sister. "After watch Sirius' death I understood that I have a new chance to love… And I wanna take this chance with Severus," Harry and Eleanor stared at them shocked and Harry stood up. "Sit down now, young man."

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you dating the man that makes of my life a miserable one?! How is that possible? You divorced dad and you're already in love!" Harry yelled, and Lily stood up. "You can't be serious, mom!"

"Yes, I'm serious! And it's my life, my second chance and I won't waste it, Harry," Lily said, trying to not raise her voice. Severus and Eleanor were sat, staring at Lily and Harry. "Try to understand… You can be so selfish, Harry," Harry stared at her and then to Severus.

"Mom, it's my potion's teacher the one you're talking about… He's hated me since I got into Hogwarts… I'm not being selfish, but why do you have to put your eyes on HIM?" Harry asked, pointing at him with his finger. Eleanor stood up.

"Harry, mom is right… This is her second chance and she needs to take it. Our parents aren't in love anymore and I know that it sucks, but if she truly loves him… We can't do anything but accept it," Lily smiled at her and Harry stared at the floor.

"Thank you, sweetie," Lily said, and Eleanor smiled. They sat again and Harry apologized to his mother and teacher. "I know that's a surprising news the one that I told you… But there's more," Lily said, taking a deep breath and staring at Severus. He nodded.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Harry asked, serious. Lily shook her head and Harry nodded.

"Eleanor, I… We don't know how to say it but uhmm, listen, sweetie," Lily said, and Eleanor stared at her, confused.

"What is it, mom?"

"Your mother and I have met for years and… We were starting something when I called her the M word and everything changed, but then, when I heard that she was getting married and that she was expecting her first child, it broke my heart and she wasn't in the best moment, so she came to my house and we… We said goodbye… 11 years ago…" Severus said, slowly and Eleanor stared at her brother.

"I'm not understanding," Eleanor said, confused.

"You… You're Severus's daughter," Lily said, nervous and staring at her daughter. Eleanor smiled and shook her head.

"It's not funny," she said, staring at her mother and Severus. "It's not." Lily stood up and walked towards Eleanor. She took her hands on hers.

"It's not a joke, Eleanor… Severus is your father," Eleanor stared at her mother with tears in the eyes and then stared at Severus.

Snape was serious and looked at her back. Their eyes met and she knew that it was true, that the man in front of her was her real father.

"It can't be," Eleanor said, standing up. "You had an affair with him! And I'm the result of that…Oh my god, it can't be!" Eleanor said, touching her head with her hand and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor, but it's true…" Lily said, trying to hug her but she stepped back.

"Don't touch me," Eleanor screamed and Lily stepped back. Eleanor made her way to the door and Snape stood up, calling for her.

"Eleanor, please, listen to your mo-" Eleanor turned with tears in the eyes.

"Don't. You. Dare. To. Talk. To. Me," she yelled but Snape ignored her.

"We have an explanation for all this!" Snape raised his voice, and Eleanor turned to him.

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO BE ALONE RIGHT NOW," Eleanor yelled and opened the door, staring at Lily and Snape, and then closing it giving a slam. Eleanor turned to Harry.

"Harry," Lily said, walking towards him, but he stood up and made his way to the door. "Please…Where are you going?"

"To see my sister," he said, staring at her and closing the door behind him. Lily turned to Snape and they shared a hug.

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me if you agree or disagree!**

 **Love you all.**

 **-A.**

 **xo**


	30. I'm back!

My lovely readers I'm back! I know it took me a lot of time but I'm here now! I need to know if you're here as well so I can keep posting the new chapters (2nd part).

Review and let me know if you're here!


	31. Level 2- Chapter 1

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 1.**

Eleanor couldn't think clearly. Severus Snape was her father. Her real father. She hated him, and the woman who called herself a mother for all those years. She's been living a lie, and she knew it now. Eleanor was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde boy in front of her.

"Watch out, you idiot!" she yelled, not looking at the person in front of her. "Why aren't you moving?! I need to leave!" She raised her eyes from the floor and saw a shocked Draco staring at her.

"Eleanor…" he said carefully, trying to wipe her tears away. Eleanor stepped back.

"You haven't seen me, Draco, and I haven't seen you," she said and left. Draco followed her with his eyes, and then shook his head.

"Eleanor!" He heard shouts coming from the hallway. "Eleanor!" It was Harry who was calling her. "Have you seen my sister?" Draco stared him, confused.

"What happened to her?" he asked him, with a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Are family issues. Have you seen her or not!?" Harry raised his voice, and Draco laughed. "Do you think it's funny?" Harry stepped closer and grabbed Draco's collar.

"Get off me!" Draco yelled, and stepped back, pushing him away. "Screw you, Potter," he said and left.

* * *

" _Hermione,_ " Eleanor thought, while running to the girls' room. She needed to change it all. She didn't want to be the result of an affair of _'her mother'._ She didn't want to be born in a lie… She would change it. "Hermione!" she yelled when got into the girls' room. Hermione was reading a book.

"Are you okay?!" she asked her, worried. Eleanor nodded and got closer to her.

"I need your help. No questions," Eleanor stared at her and then grabbed her collar and took the time turner off. Hermione opened her eyes and stepped back, trying to get her time turner back.

"Eleanor," she said, slowly.

"I need your help, Hermione…Please!" Hermione stared at her, scared. "I just need to change something,"

"You know that if something changes in the past, it will change in the future too," Hermione said, warning her.

"That's the point," Eleanor said, and Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Eleanor!" shouts from the common room were heard. _'Harry'_ Eleanor thought, and put the necklace between her and Hermione.

"Why is Harry calling you? Why are you so hurried?" Hermione asked, nervous. "Eleanor!" the girl stared at her and the time turner. Everything got blurry, they were moving… but weren't alone. Before everything could disappear, the door opened, and revealed an old man. It was Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

It was a dark night in a small square. There was a young boy and a redhead girl, they were holding hands. Eleanor looked at Hermione, and then at Dumbledore. They kept quiet.

"You're lying," the boy whispered, and the girl turned to him and shook her head.

"I am not…Severus," Snape let go of Lily's hand and stepped back. "I care for you, I truly do and you know that, but…"

"Nice way to show how much you care for me. You're running away with that idiot, Lily! You're doing what the arrogant jerk wants you to do!"

"I…I have to do this, Sev. For us, for our future." Severus stared at her, and Eleanor couldn't believe what she saw. Severus Snape had tears in his eyes.

"Lily," he whispered.

"Since I married James, we've seen each other a couple times, but we can't anymore Sev. I need to think about my family. We can't do this anymore. The rumors say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you … and if someone see us together, you'll be in danger, and I care for you too much to let that happen!"

"Leaving your friend when he needs you the most shows me how much you've changed, Lily," Snape said, coldly.

"Forgive me, Sev, please," she tried to hold his hand, but he ignored her and looked away.

"Have a nice life, Mrs. Potter," Severus Snape said, and started to walk away.

"Sev…Don't leave like this! Please!" Lily followed him, but he walked faster. "Don't you see I'm in pain too?" Snape gave a cold laugh.

"You should go back to your husband and his friends Lily…or they could find out that you're with Snivellus," Snape continued walking.

"Sev…I love you!" Lily yelled, and Severus stopped for a moment before shaking his head.

"Lies suit you," he whispered back and kept walking, not turning back to her. Lily sobbed while watching him leave. Eleanor moved so she could get a better look of her mom, and then she froze. Lily was covering her face with one of her hands, while the other was across her growing stomach.

* * *

 **Thank you for coming back to the fanfic! I'm so glad that you're still here and I hope you guys enjoy Level two as much as I do! A lot of things are going to happen, be ready!**

 **Let me know what you think about this new level in the reviews. See you! 😊**

 **I read your question, Outofthisworldgal, and that's because Eleanor is more clever in some subjects than her classmates, and she can go to classes with the 'advanced' ones. I hope I answered your question!**


	32. Level 2- Chapter 2

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 2.  
**

"Professor Dumbledore," Eleanor started, slowly. ''You knew everything they went through and that's why you've brought me here, didn't you?" Dumbledore gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I believe, Ms. Potter, that you need time. It's a big news, and I totally understand if you need space…" Dumbledore said, and stepped back. Eleanor followed young Snape with her eyes. He was broken, just like Lily.

"Hermione," Eleanor said, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what to do," Hermione hugged her.

"Give them a chance, Eleanor. You've seen already how much they cared for each other, how much they hurt each other. They couldn't be together any longer, and everything your mom did was to protect to you." Eleanor nodded.

"You're right…I just don't want to see them now, I can't." Hermione nodded, and walked over to Professor Dumbledore.

"She is doing her best to accept it, but she says that she can't see them, at least not now," Dumbledore nodded.

"We should go back to present time, shall we?" the girls nodded. Dumbledore offered them his arm, and everything was shaking around them. Some seconds later they were in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Eleanor were standing up from the ground when Harry and Draco came in.

"Headmaster! My sister and Hermio— Eleanor!" Harry shouted and ran to his sister. They hugged, and Eleanor couldn't help but let some tears fall from her dark eyes. "I was going mental! Don't you dare do that ever again!" Eleanor nodded, and stepped back.

"How did you get back here?" Draco Malfoy asked Hermione, whom blushed.

"P-Professor Dumbledore got in time when we were about to leave…We dragged him and he brought us back," Hermione said, staring at Eleanor and Harry. "Tell Professor Snape that Eleanor needs time. She truly does." Hermione whispered and Draco nodded, leaving the room.

* * *

"Cissy!" Severus Snape said, walking into Narcissa's chamber. Narcissa was reading some books and stopped when she saw Severus' face. "She knows it….Eleanor knows that she's my daughter," Narcissa was open-mouthed. "She ran away and I can't find her!" Snape was worried sick.

"She is your what!?" Narcissa couldn't believe it. _'That's why Dumbledore asked me to protect her kids'_. She thought. ''I-I didn't know…but don't worry I'll help you to find her!"

"Godfather," Draco said, opening the door. "Eleanor is at Professor Dumbledore's office, bu.." Severus cut him off.

"I need to talk to her," he said, walking pass Draco but he stopped him.

"She wants to be alone," Draco said, sharply. Severus stared at him and then Narcissa. "She needs time, Professor. Give her space." Narcissa agreed.

"The girl just learnt that her father wasn't her real father…. Sev, please," Snape closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm telling Lily about it," Snape said and left the chamber. Narcissa turned to his son, and hugged him.

"I love you, Drac…" the door opened and Delphini walked in. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped away from his mother's embrace.

"What happened?" the girl asked, and Draco ignored her. He said goodbye to his mum and left the room. "Aunt," Narcissa rolled her eyes and got closer to her.

"The Potter kids had a problem with Snape and Lily. Have you talked to them, Delph?" Narcissa asked her, and the girl nodded.

"Harry and I had an arguement. He told me that I was a murderer!" Delphini shouted and Narcissa touched her shoulder.

"He needs time, and you must give him space. You're not a murderer, you made the wrong choice but you're mending it. It's all about timing," Delphini nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said, holding her wrist while walking in the corridors. Hermione stopped. ''What happened in there?" Hermione stared at him and looked away.

"I care about her as much as I do for you, Harry, but it's not me who must tell you what we witnessed," Hermione said, slowly. Harry set free her wrist and walked away. "Harry!" she yelled, but Harry ignored her.

"Granger," a cold voice said from behind her. Hermione turned to find a blonde and Slytherin boy.

"Malfoy," replied Hermione, and continued walking through the corridors.

"I heard you and Potter talking about Eleanor," Draco said, walking next to her. "Is she okay? You were with her when you went to the past,"

"She's okay. Nothing to be worried about," Hermione said, sharply. Draco grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! One moment you're all sweet and the other one you're mean," Draco said, and walked away. Hermione stared at him and kept walking until she found Lily.

"Hey," Lily said, when she realized that Hermione was in front of her. "I know that Eleanor needs time, but she is my daughter…I need to talk to her," Hermione stared deep in her eyes and couldn't help but get lost into them. _'They were just like Harry's…'Wait! What!?'_ she thought. "Hermione?"

"Sorry…Ms. Lily I know that you care for her but…"

"Please," Lily said, with watery eyes. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"She's in the Astronomy Tower," Lily muttered a 'thank you' and left. She was running toward the Astronomy Tower. She needed to talk to her daughter, to help her to understand. Once inside, she found her daughter hugging Neville.

"Eleanor?" the girl turned to face her and stood up.

* * *

 **I hope you like second chapter! Happy weekend!**


	33. Level 2- Chapter 3

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 3.**

"I'll talk to you later," Neville said, giving her a small smile. Lily walked toward Eleanor.

"Before you say what I know what you're gonna say, listen to me," Lily said sharply, and Eleanor crossed her arms on her chest. "Forgive me, forgive me for keeping you away from your father when I knew how much he loves you now. Forgive me for being such a selfish mother, for raising you in a lie," Eleanor stared at her for the very first time. "I know you need time and I'll give it to you, I just needed to explain it all by myself."

"Did you ever love him as much as you loved my da- James?" Eleanor asked, suddenly. Lily smiled.

"I did care for James, I even loved him but not like Severus. He introduced me to the Wizarding world, he showed me who I truly was. He was my first friend and even after we set apart I never stopped worrying nor loving him. In fact, that's why I stopped seeing him. I wanted to protect him, to protect you," Lily said, noticing that she had tears in her eyes. Eleanor nodded slowly.

"Are you happy with him? Does he make you happy?"

"I do really think that he's the love of my life. With him I know what happiness is," Eleanor hugged her. Lily allowed herself to cry and to try and let Eleanor know that she understood her need for space. "I love you, Eleanor," Lily stepped back and made her way to the door.

"I love you too, mom, and if you forgive me, I forgive you," Eleanor said, taking a deep breath. Lily turned to her and smiled.

"I forgave you days ago, babe," Eleanor smiled at her and hugged her. They left the Astronomy Tower and walked to the corridors. Eleanor was late for her potions' class.

"I'll see you around, Mom ," Eleanor said and knocked the door. Severus Snape opened the door and froze. His daughter was standing right in front of him.

"Y-You're late, Ms. P-Potter," Snape said, pulling himself together. Eleanor stared at him and walked in, taking seat next to Ron. Hermione and Harry were working on a potions' work. "We're working on a potion. You can work with Mr. Weasley," Eleanor nodded.

"What? Aren't you taking points from Gryffindor, Professor? She's late!" Goile shouted from behind Draco Malfoy.

"I'm afraid that I am the professor , and It's me who decides who to take points from," Snape said, serious. The Slytherin kept quiet and the class moved on in peace.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked her, while putting some ingredients into the cauldron. "No one tells me what's going on. It makes me anxious!" Snape raised his gaze from Draco and Pansy's potion to look at them.

"Don't scream!" Eleanor whispered, not moving her lips. "It's such a long story…I'll explain it to you once we're done here…"

"You don't speak in my class, Ms. Potter,'' Eleanor nodded and avoided his eyes. Snape was so annoying that Eleanor didn't want to look at him. She was pretty sure that he was acting like this because he didn't know how to express his feeling and what a better way to express them than bothering each student in the class?

The class was over, and Eleanor was the first one that left the classroom. She wanted to talk to him tonight, not now. Hermione and Draco were in the potions' classroom, discussing some potions' things when something weird happened. Draco Malfoy walked toward Hermione, and left her between the wall and him.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, nervous. Draco stared deep in her eyes and Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Granger," Draco said, and the space between them was gone. Their lips met in a shy but lovely way. Hermione didn't know how to react. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. The most disgusting Slytherin was kissing her! Draco stepped back.

"Are you mental?! I thought that I was Mudblood…" Hermione said, cleaning her mouth with her sleeve. Malfoy walked to the door.

"Yes, you are, but you are the most beautiful Mudblood I've ever laid my eyes on," Malfoy said, closing the door behind him. Hermione was so confused. She thought that Malfoy hated her, but now? Now she didn't know what was right nor wrong. Hermione left the classroom and made her way to the Great Hall.

"What took you so long?" Eleanor and Harry asked her, in unison. Hermione stared at them, preferring not to share what just happened.

"I wanted to make sure my potion was alright," Harry nodded, but Eleanor stared at her and Hermione knew that she knew she was lying.

"Such a boring day, isn't it?" Ron asked, taking seat next to Hermione. All of them stared at him.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked him, looking around trying to find Draco's eyes, and she did. He was looking at her while eating an apple. ' _That explains the apple taste_ ' Hermione thought, smiling.

"I was with Luna, we were looking for some…" Ron started, trying to find some help from Harry. Harry shrugged. "food for Fang." They all stared at each other and pretended that they believed him.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," Hermione said, standing up and meeting Draco's eyes once more before leaving. Eleanor followed her to the corridors.

"What happened between you and Draco? And don't you dare to play dumb with me," Hermione stared at her and looked around, making sure that they were alone.

"Draco kissed me," Hermione said in a whisper. Eleanor cried and covered her mouth.

"You are kidding!" She said, shocked. Hermione shook her head. They heard the students' steps getting closer, and they realized that it was bed time. "Tell me everything when I get back!"

"Where are you going?" Hermione yelled.

"To talk to Snape," Eleanor said, walking away, leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

* * *

 **What do you think about the Dramione part?! I can't wait to get your reviews hehe!**

 **xo**


	34. Level 2- Chapter 4

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 4.**

"Who is it?" Snape asked, opening the door, and revealing Eleanor. Eleanor took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted when I found out about you being my dad. I'm sorry for being so selfish. You make my mum happy and I love to see her that way. We have been apart for years and I don't wanna waste more time, but don't expect me to call you dad from one day to another…I still need time," Eleanor said and Snape nodded.

"I don't know how to be a dad, but I'll do my best to find it out, Eleanor," They shared a gaze and Eleanor walked to the door.

"Good night, professor," she said, opening the door. Snape followed her.

"Out of the classroom you can call me Severus," Eleanor nodded and left.

"I told you that she would come to you," Lily's voice came from behind him. Severus turned and hugged her.

"I'm glad she did…and like she said, I don't expect her to call me dad from one day to another. I'll give her time and I'll win her respect," Lily smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said, kissing him again and again. They stared at each other's eyes and Lily held his hand, taking him to his bedroom.

* * *

"Potter," Delphini said, when they were outside the DADA'S classroom. The class started 5 minutes ago, and they knew that Professor Malfoy hated when her students were late. Harry stared at her and rolled his eyes, pushing her from the door so he could get in, but Delphini didn't move.

"Move," Harry said, losing his temper. He hated her, she was the responsible for Sirius' death.

"No," Delphini answered, raising an eyebrow and staring deep in his eyes. "I've changed, Potter, and I don't care what you think about me, I don't give a shit about you calling me a murderer," Harry stepped back and Delphini walked toward him. "It's my turn to say what I think, and wether you like it or not, you're going to listen to it! I love my life and I'm gonna live it as I want to, and if I wanna be a Death Eater I will," Harry opened his eyes when she mentioned _'Death Eater'_ she couldn't be serious. "If I wanna be a normal girl with a dark past, I will, because all of us have a dark past, even you. I know that I did wrong at wanting revenge and I apologized already. If you take them good for you. If you don't, then screw you." At this point, Delphini and Harry's faces were inches apart. Harry could feel her breath on his face. They held their gazes for some seconds and then Delphini walked away, leaving an upset Harry behind.

* * *

The DADA class was over and the students left. Hermione was acting nervous, like if she were afraid of something or someone. Eleanor, Ron and Hermione made their way to Harry and then to the grounds. Everything was perfect.

"Eleanor," Neville's voice came from a group of Revenclaw's students. He was holding a notebook. "You left this in the classroom," Neville held an old diary that Eleanor knew pretty well. Eleanor stared at Harry and Hermione and took it from his hands.

"Thank you, Neville," Neville gave her a shy smile and left. Eleanor opened the diary and found blank pages. "I thought I had lost it,"

"So did we," Ron replied, taking the diary from her hands. Harry and Hermione shared a look before looking back at the diary.

"I never thought that you'd have a 'Dear Dairy', Weasley," Draco Malfoy said, staring at Ron. Eleanor took the diary from his hands.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said, upset. Hermione was standing next to him, giving him a death look.

"Or what?" Draco asked him, giving a step closer to Harry. Hermione held Harry's wrist, stopping him from moving. Draco's eyes fell to her hand and something in his eyes changed. "Oh, I see…You've got yourself a girlfriend to defend you," Malfoy said, and Eleanor couldn't help but remember Lily's and Snape's story. She knew that her brother wouldn't call Hermione like that. He couldn't.

"At least I have someone who cares for me and who would defend me…Sadly you cannot say the same, can you, Malfoy?" Harry said, and Hermione didn't know how Harry got free from her hand, but she fell to the ground, and saw how Harry and Draco were pointing at each other with their wands.

"Stop!" Eleanor screamed, while Ron was helping Hermione to stand up. Harry had pushed her so he could take his wand out to defend himself from Malfoy. "I SAID STOP!" Eleanor screamed again and put herself between her brother and Draco. Hermione stood up and walked to Draco, pushing him. Draco fell to the ground with Hermione over him.

"Stay. Away. From. Us." She said, sharply. Draco realized what was happening and couldn't help but blush. Hermione gave him one last glance and stood up from him, so did Draco. "Let's go," she said, avoiding Draco's eyes. The rest of them followed her and sat down in a bench.

"Ouch!" Eleanor yelled, staring at her hand. "It's burning!" Eleanor stood up, and the diary fell from her lap to the floor, opening itself. All of them stared at the brightly diary.

"Look! It's writing something by itself!" Ron shouted, shocked.

" _There's no revenge if there's not sacrifice by both sides._

 _Phoenix and Eaters,_

 _We all have a weakness and his was her…Until now,_ "

"What does it mean?" Harry asked them, staring at Hermione and something weird happened, the girl shrugged.

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **Get ready, my dears...War is coming!**

 **A/N: I wanted to apologize because of being late for the update...I got a job and it keeps me a little bit busy...But don't worry! I'll do my best to update faster!**

 **xo**


	35. Level 2- Chapter 5

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 5.**

" _There's no revenge if there's not sacrifice by both sides. Phoenix and Eaters, we all have a weakness and his was her…until now,_ " Hermione repeated it over and over again. "Eater comes from Death Eater, that's obvious, but Phoenix? That's a bird, that's-"

"Dumbledore's bird!" Harry yelled, staring at her. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I went to Dumbledore's office a while ago and he had a Phoenix, Its name is Fawkes or something like that,"

"But we still don't know who this person is…" Ron said, from behind them.

"It must be someone evil," Eleanor said, staring at the diary again. "We better call Professor Dumbledore, " Hermione agreed and they left for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Albus…He's planning something big, and this time there won't be a happy ending!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled from inside the office. Hermione and Eleanor kept quiet, listening to their discussion. "They still trust me, and they want to attack you and the school…It's not safe here."

"My dear," the Headmaster said, calmly. "I insist, without a signal I won't alert The Order of the Phoenix," Eleanor and Hermione shared a gaze.

"Then what? We wait until he shows up to kill you, to kill us, and then we act?" Narcissa raised her voice. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Eleanor stared at the door. "He wants you and each integrant of the Order DEATH!" Eleanor couldn't hold anymore and opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair and Narcissa was yelling at him from the front of his desk. They turned to see her.

"He had sent a message, professors," Eleanor said, nervous. Hermione walked in and stood next to her.

"How long have you two been listening?" Narcissa asked them, giving them a worried but death glare.

"It does not matter because nothing's going on," Dumbledore said, standing up and walking toward them.

" _There's no revenge if there's not sacrifice by both sides. Phoenix and Eaters, we all have a weakness and his was_ her…until _now,_ " Hermione repeated the sentence. Narcissa and Dumbledore stared at her.

"Do you believe me now?" Narcissa said, sharply. Dumbledore walked to the door and closed it.

"Who else knows about it?" He asked them, taking the pensive from his furniture and putting it above his desk.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and I," Eleanor said, getting nervous. "What does it mean, sir?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Ms Potter, there's nothing to be worr…"

"It means that we cannot pretend that there's nothing wrong, because there is! Guys, bring Potter and the other guy, please," Narcissa said, getting a desperate gaze from Dumbledore.

"Don't alarm them, there's nothing going on," repeated Dumbledore, ignoring the girls' shocked faces.

"But sir," Hermione said, stepping forward. "If what Professor Narcissa is saying is true, we need to be ready, we need to fight!" Hermione stared at Eleanor whom nodded and then turned back to him.

"Ms. Granger, I appreciate it, but stay calm, The Order of the Phoenix will take care of that," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Now, please, go back to your classmates." He said, and Hermione nodded. Eleanor was about to discuss, but she didn't. They left the room and walked in silent to where Harry and Ron were. Hermione and Eleanor told them everything.

"Blimey!" Ron yelled, staring at Eleanor and then Hermione. "We need to do something!"

"Hold on," Hermione said, slowly. "If Dumbledore hasn't said anything it means that nothing's wrong. I trust him!"

"How can you say that!? Haven't you seen what the diary revelated? Something big is coming, Hermione!" Harry yelled, exasperated.

"And what if it is true!? We CANNOT stop them, Harry! We are nothing to them! They would kill us in count of three!" Hermione and Harry were standing inches apart. Ron and Eleanor didn't say anything.

"But we can warn The Order of the Phoenix! They can do something!" Harry kept insisting and Hermione's temper was almost gone. "Think about it!"

"They wouldn't believe us! They trust Dumbledore with their life! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Hermione's cheeks were pink as the anger kept growing.

"DON'T _YOU_ UNDERSTAND?! DUMBLEDORE COULD BE WRONG!" Harry yelled back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ron yelled, standing between them so they couldn't scream at each other's faces anymore. "We aren't getting into troubles UNTIL we get any other clue!" Eleanor nodded and stared at Harry and Hermione. They stared at each other and then looked apart. "Is that clear?" Hermione gave him a death glare and grabbed her backpack, her notebooks and papers fell to the ground, but she didn't care. She left without saying a word. Harry stared at her and did the same thing.

"Something is wrong with them. They used to fight but not like this," Eleanor said, and Ron nodded.

"Where's the diary, Eleanor?" Ron asked her, looking around. They looked for it, but it wasn't there. It was gone.

* * *

Delphini was in the corridors, reading the diary that was abandoned in the grounds. She knew the handwriting and she knew what they were up to. She heard footsteps and turned to find Hermione walking to the bathroom.

"Granger!" She yelled, but the girl ignored her. "Hermione!" she stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" Hermione said, sharply.

"I found this," Delphini said, showing her the diary and Hermione stepped back.

"I don't care. It brought me a lot of problems, so please, keep it," Hermione replied, annoyed.

"Listen to me, it's important! I would talk to Potter, but he wouldn't listen to me," Hermione tensed at Harry's name.

"And what makes you think that he'd listen to me?" Hermione asked her, starting to walk away.

"He will because this is the final wizarding war. This is not a game, Hermione. It's happening, and it's real," Delphini said, staring deep in her eyes.


	36. Level 2- Chapter 6

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 6.**

"How do you know?" Hermione asked her, scared. "How can I trust you after all you've been up to? You did this," Hermione said, showing her the Mudblood mark.

"I know what I did, and I regret it every day since then, but I can't keep living in the past. I'm living in the present, and you should too," Delphini said, sharply. "If you don't want to believe me it's okay, but don't be selfish and think about the younger generation, about Potter and his family. Voldemort wants to kill them...kill them all," Hermione looked at the floor and then to her.

"Get Harry and the others…I'll see you at 10 pm in the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said, and Delphini gave her a shy smile.

* * *

"Lily," Severus said, hiding a smile. "I need to go to the Headmaster's office," Lily nodded but kept kissing him. "L-Lils, p-please," he said, between kisses.

"I give you 3 minutes to leave, if you don't it's your fault," she said, smiling and kissing him one last time. Severus smiled and stepped back.

"I'll see you around, Ms Evans," Lily chuckled and closed the door behind him. They have been so happy since Eleanor and Harry knew about them, they didn't need to play hide-and-seek to stay together anymore. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Months passed in a blink of an eye. Hermione and Harry forgave each other and the four of them hanged out like always. Ron was seeing Luna and he looked happy about it, Eleanor was feeling butterflies for Neville, Harry and Delphini had forgiven to each other as well, but they didn't use to talk that much, and Hermione kept playing hide-and-seek with Malfoy. They had complicated feelings for each other.

It was a sunny and warm Friday evening when they sat under a tree next to the lake. They had a Transfiguration test and they needed to study all night, so they could try and rest during the weekend.

"I insist that something is going on," Harry said, slowly. Hermione raised her gaze from her book and stared at him. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione, it's just a thought," Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, everything is calm," Ron added, looking around. "Speaking of disgusting things," he said, looking back at his book. Hermione, Eleanor and Harry followed his gaze and found Draco Malfoy walking toward them. Hermione's heart stopped for some seconds.

"Granger,'' he said, while staring at the Gryffindor's faces with disgust. "Follow me." Hermione stared at him and chuckled

"My name is Hermione, and I'm sorry but I'm studying," Hermione said, ignoring him and getting back to Transfiguration. Draco blushed.

"Hermione," he said, biting his lips. "Can you follow me, please?" Hermione stared at him, and nodded. She stood up and was about to follow him when professor McGonagall appeared.

"The Headmaster wants to see you all," she said, coldly. All of them shared a look. "I trust you can find your way to his office, can't you?"

"Yes, professor, we can," Harry said, standing up and made his way back to the castle being followed by the others. He didn't stop glancing at Draco and Hermione, but he needed to focus on what truly mattered. "What does Dumbledore want? We haven't seen him in weeks."

"I don't know but we are about to find it out," Eleanor said, nervous. Hermione and Draco were walking behind them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked him, in a whisper. Draco shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why did you want me to go with you? Do you need help with Astronomy again?" Draco shook his head again. "Then what is it?"

"I'll tell you once we're done with this," he said when they got to the Headmaster's office. Harry said the password and they got in. Dumbledore was reading a book.

"Thank you for coming," Dumbledore said, smiling. He put the book away and stared at them. The door knocked and Delphini got in. Harry tensed.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" she said, agitated like if she had been running a marathon. Albus nodded.

"I need your help," he said, looking around worried. "All of your help," his eyes posed on Harry. He nodded. A big bang came out from the corridors and the sixth of them turned to the door. "That's the signal. I need you to get something for me, everything is inside this book," he hurried to grab the book he was reading seconds ago and gave it to Hermione. "And here is everything you will need," he gave Harry a box. Another bang came out.

"Professor, what's going on!?" Ron asked him, worried. Dumbledore got closer to them, holding a cup in his hands.

"Do you trust me?" he asked them, and for the very first time they noticed that he was scared. The guys nodded. "Do you trust each other as much as you trust me? Can you do me this favor?" he hurried to say. The door was being knocked. The guys stared at him and nodded.

"Hold this, all of you," Dumbledore said, and the sixth of them held the cup. Everything was shaking and that was when Hermione realized what was going on. It was a translator. They were being dragged to an adventure they had no idea of. "Good luck and don't come back until I say so," Dumbledore repeated once more before his face disappeared. Eleanor and the others looked around, they were still in Dumbledore's office, but everything was shaking and blurry. Eleanor's heart stopped when she saw Lily's and Severus' faces trough the blurry image.

"They're here," Eleanor got to listen her mother seconds before everything got black. Lily was bleeding.


	37. Level 2- Chapter 7

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: This "-" means that the scene has changed. There are a lot of scenes in the chapter, don't get lost! haha**

* * *

They fell into cold water. It wasn't deep so they could feel the ground under them. Eleanor got up slowly and tried to look around, but it was too dark to see the place. She tried to search for the others but only found Ron.

"Ron? Where are the others? Where's Harry and Hermione?" Eleanor asked, worried. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his arm around her wrist. "Ron?"

"Shh," he said, and Eleanor couldn't help but debut if it was him or not. "We need to get out of the water and find them, but be quiet!" he said, and Eleanor confirmed that it was him. They walked away from the water and realized that they were in a forest.

"Are we in the Forbidden Forest?" Eleanor asked him. She pulled out her wand and casted the _lumos_ spell. It wasn't the Forbidden Forest. They were lost. Suddenly, they heard footsteps getting closer to them. Eleanor stopped her wand's light and got closer to Ron. The moonlight showed them two men, holding a girl by the arms, she was unconscious. They were Death Eaters. Eleanor covered her mouth with her hands.

"There's someone in here," one of them said, posing his eyes where Eleanor and Ron were. The man was about to walk toward them when the other stopped him.

"We don't have time for bullshit. Let's go back to the Malfoy Manor," the man nodded and left.

"Oh my God!" Eleanor whispered, trying to don't freak out. "Why did Dumbledore send us here!? Where is my brother?! And my mum! Oh my god I saw her before we were gone from Dumbledore's office. She was bleeding!" Eleanor didn't stop the tears. Ron stared at her and hugged her.

"We'll find them. I promise you we will," Ron said and Eleanor nodded, wiping tears.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, pointing his lightly wand around. It was a dark and big room. There was gold inside it.

"We're at Gringotts, aren't we?" Delphini said, worried. Harry stared at her confused.

"Where is my sister and my friends?" he asked her, looking around. "Where is she!?"

"I have no idea! I'm as confused as you are, and don't you dare to blame me for all this!" Delphini warned him.

"I just want to find my sister and leave!" Harry yelled, walking around, but all he could see was gold and a diadem? "What's that?" Harry asked and Delphini followed his gaze.

"It's a diadem, isn't it obvious?" She said, sarcastic. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh my god! That's it! It's the diadem! Take it!" Harry did as she said, and when his hand touched the diadem, everything started to move and to hit them. "Open the door! Open it now!"

* * *

"What are we doing in here?" Draco asked Hermione when they realized that they were at the Ministry. "Shouldn't we be with the others?" Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy trying to understand Dumbledore's book.

"What's a Horcrux?" she asked him. Draco stared at her and then held the book in his hands.

"It's when you split your soul in objects," Draco explained her, and Hermione couldn't help but feel scared.

"Who would do that?" she asked him, sarcastic.

"The Dark Lord, Granger," Draco said, looking around. "If you haven't noticed yet, Dumbledore sent us to find his horcruxes. He's getting weaker while You-Know-Who is getting stronger. He's back for good and he won't stop until he kills you all,"

"Then why are you here?" she asked him, upset. He was a purebloood, he didn't need to worry about him being chased by Voldemort.

"Because I've changed, and this new me wants to protect to you," Draco held her hand and stared deep in her eyes. He had beautiful eyes, just like Ha-

"Oh my god! WHERE ARE HARRY AND ELEANOR?!" She yelled, getting worried sick.

* * *

"I still don't get it…Why did Dumbledore split us? We're better working together than by pairs," Ron said, walking next to Eleanor.

"That's it! Maybe he needs us to find things in a faster way and what a better way than to split us?" Eleanor said, feeling a little bit optimistic.

"Yeah, maybe…But it would be better if we had a clue of what we're looking for, don't you think?" Ron said, annoyed.

"We will find it, we just need to focus and keep searching," she added. Eleanor was as exhausted as Ron was. They needed to rest but where? They didn't have a tent nor a blanket.

"What's that?" Ron asked her, picking something from the floor. "It's a feather,"

"It's a Phoenix's feather," Eleanor said, excited and she knew that they were going the right way. All of them were.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked her, curious. Eleanor didn't say anything and kept walking until she saw a small house.

"Follow me!" She told him, and once they got into the house they checked it and noticed that it's been empty for months. "We could stay here until tomorrow morning. I'll be on guard tonight," she said, and Ron nodded, leaving her awake in the middle of the night in a forest that she's never been before.

* * *

"Take it off!" Severus yelled to Albus. "Take it off now! It's cursed, and it could kill you in a blink of an eye!" Dumbledore nodded and took the ring off. His hand was black and so was the ring. "You knew it was cursed…Why did you touch it?"

"I wanted to see someone, Severus, and I knew its price," Dumbledore said, staring at his black hand and then to the floating ring. "Give it to Narcissa, she will know what to do," Severus nodded and left.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for being this late! My job keeps me so busy and tired all time, but here we are! This is my Christmas gift for you. I hope you like it and I'll update sooner!**

 **Take care and Merry Christmas!**

 **xo.**


	38. Level 2- Chapter 8

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 8.**

"Oh my god!" Delphini yelled when they left the dark and small room. "We were at my mom's chamber!" Harry gave her an annoying glance and started to walk away, slowly.

"If you don't want them to catch us, pretend that we're just visiting," Harry said, sharply. Delphini was walking next to him now.

"It's impossible to pretend that when your eyebrow is bleeding and our clothes are dirty. We have less than 5 minutes to be found, so think of a plan now!" She yelled, and looked around. Some people were staring at them. "Shit! They know it!" Delphini yelled again and grabbed Harry's hand. They ran through the corridors as the guards were called. They were screwed.

* * *

"Pull yourself together, Hermione, it's not like we're at the castle. We are at the ministry and that's what I wanted to tell you back in the castle…I knew what Dumbledore was up to…He wants us to find those Horcruxes so he can destroy him,"

"And how are we gonna find them? I have no idea of what they look like," Hermione said, scared. "What if we don't make it? And where are the others? I can't really focus knowing that they are in danger,"

"They are not. We've been split in pairs and we will meet again once we've got what Dumbledore indicated us," Draco said, putting Hermione's hair behind her ear. She gave him a shy smile. "And there," Draco said, whispering. "is our first Horcrux," he pointed to a woman dressed in pink.

"Her necklace?" Hermione asked him, confused.

"The necklace," he repeated, thinking about how to take it away from her without being noticed.

"If we only had Harry's coat," Hermione said, sad. Draco stared at her and smiled. "Did I say something funny?"

"I was going to steal his coat, but I didn't have the chance," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's just pretend that we are innocent kids and let's get that necklace."

* * *

"I swear to you! I saw something shinning! It was a silver light coming out from those trees over there!" Eleanor pointed to trees that were near them and Ron stepped forward.

"Was it a Patronus?" Ron asked her, while Eleanor was following him.

"Maybe…I don't know," they found a lake. "Maybe it was just a…"

"THE GRYFFINDOR SWORD!" Ron screamed, pointing at the lake. Eleanor stared at it and smiled.

"That's what Dumbledore wanted us to find?!" she said, excited. Ron was getting into the lake when a bang stopped him. Three Death Eaters were in front of them. Ron grabbed Eleanor's hand and took her to the lake with him. One of the Death Eaters yelled the cruciatus curse and almost hit Eleanor by inches.

Ron dragged Eleanor to the deepest of the lake. There was the sword, waiting for them. It was dark and dirty. A piece of seaweed grabbed onto Eleanor's ankle and she couldn't help but desperate about it. Ron did his best to go and get the sword. Eleanor pulled her wand out when she saw someone swimming towards them.

" _Stupefy!_ " Eleanor casted, but the Death Eater was faster and blocked it. "Ron!" Eleanor tried to say, but the water was getting colder and deeper. Ron left her to get the sword and when he touched it, he stretched out his hand to get hers when everything went black.

* * *

" _Stupefy!_ " Harry yelled, to one of the goblins. Delphini was running behind him, she was trying to stop the rest of the goblins from cursing them. "It's impossible to break into Gringotts! We need plan B NOW!"

"I know!" Delphini yelled back. She was as scared as he was, but they couldn't admit it now. Not when half of the goblins and guards were there.

" _Cruccio!"_ A goblin yelled and the curse hit Delphini. She fell to the ground. Harry turned to see her, and his heart stopped. She was screaming and crying. His blood burned.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " He casted and the goblin's wand flew through the air.

"How dare you to take a goblin's wand!? _Cruccio!"_ Another goblin said, and Harry tried to block it, but he couldn't. He fell to the ground. "What are you doing here, Harry potter!? Were you trying to steal from us?!" The goblin was standing in front of them. "Answer me!" Harry tried to avoid the burning sensation and pressed the diadem against his chest under him. " _Cruccio_!" Harry screamed in pain and that was when the diadem hurt him, it was burning him. He didn't know what was going on. All he could do was look into Delphini's watery eyes and shook his head slowly. "If Harry Potter does not tell the truth, I'll hex him until madness!" Harry pressed the diadem under him once again and muttered " _Hogwarts,_ "

* * *

"I saw her this way!" Hermione whispered, hiding behind a wall next to Draco. "We will wait for her in her office,"

"No way," Draco said, staring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a better plan? Because right now is not the moment to discuss!" Draco gave her a death glare and nodded. They got into the pink woman's office in a furtive way and luckily no one noticed them. Hermione opened the door and got in, followed by Draco.

"We made it!" Hermione said, excited and hugged him. They have been together for an entire day and it made her nervous, but now all she needed was to hug someone and express how anxious she's been…She hadn't seen her friends and she didn't know where they were nor even knew if they were alright or not. When she noticed it, she was crying.

"Granger," Draco said, stepping back to see her face. "Are you alright?" Hermione didn't answer him. They stared into each other's eyes until Draco stepped forward and his face was inches apart from hers. She closed her eyes, and she was expecting him to kiss her lips, but he didn't. He put each of his hands in both cheeks and kissed her temple. They stayed like that until a bang set them apart. They looked around to find a girl and a boy lying on the floor. They were wet and pale. Hermione looked closer and then threw herself over them.

"Ron! Eleanor!"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for taking so long! My job is killing me XD...This is the last chapter for 2017! I hope you guys enjoy New year and I also hope that your dreams come true! Have a nice 2018 and take care!**

 **xo**


	39. Level 2- Chapter 9

**LEVEL TWO**

Chapter 9.

"Draco! Help me!" Hermione called him, and he got closer to the two on the floor. "Oh my God!" she yelled when saw the Gryffindor's sword between them. Draco stared at it, but didn't touch it. They needed to help Eleanor and Ron first.

"Wake up, Weasley," he said, calmly shaking him. Hermione was trying to wake up Eleanor. "I warn you, Weasley. If you don't wake up I'll curse you," Ron seemed to have heard those words because he opened his eyes and looked around and then stared at Eleanor.

"Eleanor!" he yelled and got closer to her, shaking her. "C'mon!" Ron didn't notice that Hermione and Draco were there until Hermione threw herself to him.

"Hermione!" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"We're on a mission, do you remember, Weasley?" He asked him, sarcastically. Ron set himself free from Hermione's arms and turned to Draco.

"Malfoy!" Ron couldn't believe what he was doing. If he had known he would've killed himself before doing this. He hugged him. Hermione was open-mouthed. Draco froze. "I-I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Ron, you're happy to see us and so are we!" Hermione said, smiling and went back to Eleanor. "Why isn't she waking up? What happened?"

"We were in a forest and she saw a Patronus, and we went to a lake and we found the sword," Draco was standing next to Hermione. "And then we got into the lake and a Death Eater caught us," Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "I grabbed the sword and Eleanor's hand and here we are,"

"It was a translator,'' Hermione said, staring at Ron. He nodded. "I'm going to try a spell, so I can wak-" Eleanor's eyes opened. She looked around and found the three of them staring at her. Hermione and Ron hugged her. "Thank Goodness you're fine!" Hermione cried out.

"Where are we?" She asked them, and Hermione freaked out.

"Draco! We are at the woman's office! How long have we been in here?!" Draco stared at the watch in the wall and looked back at her.

"Half an hour," Hermione walked to the door, trying to hear footsteps and she did. "Blimey! Someone is coming!" she muttered, and Ron and Eleanor shared a confused look. Hermione was standing next to the door. Draco was hiding behind a book shelf. Hermione indicated Ron and Eleanor to hide themselves under the desk.

"I know what he's up to," the pink woman said, sharply to someone outside the office and then closed the door.

" _Stupefy!_ " Hermione hurried to cast before she could even notice the four of them in there. The woman fell to the ground. "Take it!" she said to Draco. Draco nodded and walked toward her. He knelt next to her and froze. He knew her.

"Did she see you?!" Draco asked, coldly. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know…I don't think so. Why?" Hermione asked, curious.

"She's Dolores Umbridge and she works for the Minister," Hermione covered her face in shock. "Do you know any spell that implicates a memory modification?" she nodded. "Good, because we will need it. Take Weasley and Potter, we're leaving after this," Hermione nodded and walked toward the other two. Draco hurried to take the necklace and then got closer to the others.

"Let's go," he muttered and all of them held hands, disappearing.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked her, worried. Delphini and Harry were in an empty but big living room. It was dark and cold. Delphini knew where they were.

"We're at the Malfoy Manor," she whispered. Harry stared at her in shock.

"Why?! I said Hogwarts and clearly this is not Hogwarts!" Delphini stared at him, annoyed.

"I know that, Potter!" Delphini raised her voice. Wrong movement. They heard footsteps coming closer and Delphini couldn't think of anything better than to hide herself under the table. Harry followed her.

"What are we going to do now? We can't have a cup of tea with your mommy and you know that," Delphini rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm. Someone opened the door.

"Bring her here," Bellatrix's voice ordered. Two Death Eaters were holding an unconscious girl. Bellatrix was left alone with the girl. "Wake up, _mudblood_ ," Harry and Delphini stared at each other.

"Bella," another woman's voice came from the hallway. It was Narcissa Malfoy and in the moment she opened the door she saw them hidden under the table, and some way they knew she would help them. Bellatrix turned to her sister.

"Cissy!" she said, shocked. "I thought you would be playing your part next to Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord wants to see you there…He said he needs your opinion about something but he didn't tell me what it was about," Bellatrix smiled and nodded.

"Take care of this one," she said, pointing at the girl and Narcissa nodded. Bellatrix walked to the door and closed it. Narcissa took a look around and saw no one but Harry and Delphini under the table again.

"Go to the castle and look for the Room of Requirement," she said, while the kids were standing in front of her. "For God's sake don't leave that room until you see one of us,"

"How did you know that we'd be here?" Delphini asked her, scared.

"Dumbledore. Now, leave, and please be careful," she said, serious. They nodded and Delphini was walking next to her when Narcissa stopped her and hugged her. "I love you, Delph," the girl nodded and tried to don't cry. Harry grabbed her hand and they were about to disappear when four familiar faces appeared in the room.

* * *

 **I'm such a liar! I'm so sorry for taking so long...I though I was going to die this week at work, but I made it and here I am haha.**

 **Enjoy it!**


	40. Level 2- Chapter 10

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 10.**

"Harry!" Eleanor yelled when she saw her brother and ran to him, hugging him. "I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you okay!?" he asked her, worried. She nodded and gave him one more hug before stepping back. Harry stared at the other four and smiled. Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and threw herself over him.

"Hey," Harry said, hugging her. "I'm okay, we all are okay," he tried to calm her down, and he made it. The girl stopped crying and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I was so worried for you all," she said, standing next to him and looking around. Her eyes found Harry's and he gave her a warm smile. Draco rolled his eyes and looked away, finding his mom.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" he said, scared. Narcissa smiled at him and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Are you okay?" Draco nodded, and Narcissa hugged him one more time. "I was telling your cousin that I need you all to ask for the Room of Requirement and please don't leave the room until one of us get to you. Can you promise me that?" they all nodded. "This is a war and Death Eaters don't have mercy, be careful and protect each other, doesn't matter what. Leave now before it's too late," she said, avoiding everybody's eyes but Draco's. She kissed him in the cheek and muttered an ' _I love you_ '.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan," Harry said, walking to the others and forming a circle. "We're in the middle of a war and there's no time for arguing nor anything. We get to Hogwarts and we look for the Room of Requirement and then we're planning how to destroy the Horcruxes. Is it clear?" they nodded and grabbed hands, disappearing.

* * *

"Listen to me, Bellatrix," Voldemort said coldly to his follower. "if you see Harry or Eleanor Potter you bring them to me and same about the Mudblood and the redhead. You don't kill them until I say so," Bellatrix nodded and looked around.

"What about Severus Snape and the Mudblood mother, my lord? Can I kill them?" she asked, playfully.

"You can kill the Mudblood if you wish, but don't touch Severus," Voldemort said, playing with his wand.

"Yes, my lord," she said, and left the room with a laugh that could give chills to the bravest person.

* * *

"No one can see us," Harry said, when they got into the castle's lands. They nodded and hid behind the wall and looked around trying to find a safe entrance to the castle. Eleanor saw some Death Eaters in the front doors, so it wasn't an option. Hermione was next to Harry.

"Harry," she said in a whisper. "I-I'm scared," Harry turned to her and put a lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione gave him a shy smile.

"Everything is going to be okay. Trust me," she nodded and held his hand. Draco was next to Ron, watching the 'sweet' scene between them. He grabbed his wand and pointed Harry. Delphini saw it coming and tried to stop him but the curse hit him.

" _Cruciatus_!" the curse hit Harry's shoulder and fell to the ground. All of them stared at Draco and Hermione ran to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We're in the middle of a war and you're casting curses like if it was nothing!" Hermione went mad and was about to hit him in the face when Harry's screams brought her back to reality. "Eleanor! Watch around and tell me if someone's coming here!" she ran to Harry and casted some spells to stop the pain. His screams could bring Death Eaters around and that wouldn't be good.

"Harry, I know it hurts, but please stop screaming. They're going to catch us," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Ron went to Draco.

"GET OUT OF HERE," Draco stared at him and the girls, and then ran away. Delphini was about to follow him, but she couldn't. Three Death Eaters were coming their way.

"Guys," Eleanor said, getting closer to Hermione and Harry. "We've got company," the Death Eaters laughed and one of them spoke.

"Well, well, well," he said, walking toward Delphini. "look what we've got here!" he raised his hand and was about to put it over the girl's cheek when Ron grabbed her wrist and took her with the others. The Death Eater stared at him.

"Are you scared?" another Death Eater asked them. Hermione and Eleanor shared a look.

"The Dark Lord wants you all," the Death Eaters were surrounding them, while taking their wands out.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand while grabbing Ron and Eleanor's hands. Ron didn't realize what she was trying to do until Delphini grabbed his hand. All of them were holding hands. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Stop them! They're trying to disappear!" the Death Eater screamed but it was too late. Harry, Hermione, Eleanor, Delphini and Ron were gone.

"I told you to hex them as soon as we saw them!" one of the Death Eaters yelled, hexing some students that were trying to escape.

"Don't worry," said the Death Eater next to him. "I'll get them, and I'll bring them to him," he said, leaving them and getting into the castle.

"We need to take Harry to the nursery!" Eleanor yelled, once inside the castle. It was a mess; the paintings were in the floor and some walls were as ruined as the windows. "Let's go this way," she said, and all of them followed her. Someone grabbed her hand. It was a Death Eater. She opened her eyes in shock while trying to escape.

"Don't be silly," he said, and Eleanor knew that voice, but how? "I'm not going to hurt you," Eleanor was about to freak out when Hermione noticed what was happening. The girl took her wand out and was about to hex him when he took his mask off.

James Potter was standing in front of them.

* * *

 **And again, I'm so sorry for taking so long! I had to quit my job, so now I'm gonna do my best and update at least twice or three times a week.**

 **Cya!**


	41. Level 2- Chapter 11

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 11**

"W-what are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" Eleanor asked him, scared. She stepped back and stared at Hermione.

"Mr. Potter," Hermione said, slowly. "We're in a hurry," James stared at her and smiled.

"I want to help you, sweetie," he said, getting closer to his daughter and putting his hands on each side of her cheeks. "but for that I need to find mommy," Eleanor stared deep in his eyes and she knew he was lying. Eleanor got free from his touch. James laughed.

"Let's go, Eleanor," Hermione said, and Ron followed her. He was holding Harry, whom was half awake half unconscious under the invisible coat that was inside Hermione's backpack. James grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione," James said, coldly. Delphini and Ron shared a look. Hermione looked at him. "the famous know-it-all…tell me where my wife is right now!" Hermione stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but from the moment you put those disgusting clothes over you," she said, pointing at his Death Eater's clothes "you lost mine and your children's respect," James stared at her and he couldn't control his anger.

"HOW DARE YOU, _MUDBLOOD_?!" he yelled, and Ron was about to take his wand out, but then he remembered that Harry was next to him and so he couldn't move that much. Eleanor stood next to Hermione. "Lily and I loved you like a daughter, we allowed you to stay with us! YOU ARE THE DISGUSTING ONE!" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

" _Stupefy_!" Eleanor casted, but James was faster and blocked it.

" _Expelliarmus_!" James casted and Eleanor's wand flew through the air to his hand. Hermione took her wand out. "You dare to use spells against to me?" he asked, and Hermione smiled.

"You dared to use a spell against your own kid… Why wouldn't I dare to hex you?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Ron couldn't be more scared. Delphini was paying attention to James' movements. He raised his wand and pointed Hermione.

"Screw you, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, and blocked one of the spells that James was casting against her. " _Sectumsempra_!" she casted and James started to bleed from nowhere. Ron, Eleanor and Delphini stared at her.

"Hermione… What did you do?" Eleanor asked her, scared. Hermione stared at her for some seconds and then went to Ron. "Hermione!"

"I found it on a book. Let's go," she said, making her way through the hallways. All of them followed her. No one said a word, they were trying to focus on the same thing; to find the Room of Requirement. Ron realized that Harry was waking up.

"About time!" Ron yelled when Harry opened his eyes. "Pay attention everybody, the sleeping beauty has woken up!" Eleanor, Hermione and Delphini turned to him.

"Are you okay?!" Eleanor asked him, hugging him. Harry nodded and stared at Hermione. She didn't move.

"There's to time to waste…we need to find that room," Hermione said, avoiding eye contact and walking away. Harry raised an eyebrow and followed her.

"What's happening? Why are you acting like this?" he asked her in a whisper. Hermione ignored him. "Hermione?"

"We're in a hurry! Focus on that room and help us to find it!" she yelled and made eye contact with him for the very first time. Harry didn't say anything else and tried to focus on the room. He closed his eyes and thought of that room, but it was hard because he's never seen that room, he had no clue of what it could look like. Suddenly a door appeared in front of them. Harry opened the door and there it was, the room of requirement. They didn't think twice and made their way into the room and closed the doors.

"Such a strange thing, don't you think?" Ron asked them, looking around. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not…Hogwarts helps the ones that need it, and this is its way to help us, to protect us," she said, casting some protection spells.

Harry looked at her and couldn't help but realize how cute she looked. Her hair was messy, her cheeks pink, but her eyes…her eyes were distant. He made his way to her.

"Would you explain to me what's happening?" Hermione stared at Eleanor and she knew that Eleanor knew why she was acting like this. Eleanor nodded, and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, holding tears. Harry stepped closer to her and touched her shoulders. Hermione was sobbing. "I had to do it! There was no choice, he would've killed us," Harry opened his eyes.

"Hermione, I don't understand. What did you do?" Hermione stepped back and stared at Harry, her eyes were red and her cheeks wet.

"I-I hexed him," Harry stared at her and Eleanor, whom was sobbing as well. "I hexed your dad," Harry was openmouthed. He couldn't believe was he was hearing.

"Y-You hexed my dad!?" he said, stepping back. Hermione nodded.

"I had to! He's a Death Eater!" Hermione hurried to say, and Harry was even more shocked.

"Is it true, Eleanor?!" the girl nodded, and Harry couldn't help but allow some tears fall from his eyes. "Was he going to hex you?"

"He was, Harry. Hermione saved us…he wanted to see mom, but I didn't tell him where to find her and he got mad and well…" Eleanor said, remembering the scene.

"Is he alive?" he asked, and Eleanor and Hermione shared a look.

"We don't know," Hermione said, trying to stop crying. Harry nodded and went to the door. "Where are you going?!"

"To find out if my dad is alive or not," before Eleanor or Hermione could follow him, Delphini hurried and followed him.

* * *

 **I said I was gonna post sooner and here we are! I hope you like it! And I also wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be super busy this week...I don't know if I'm gonna be able to update three times a week, but I'll try to update on Wednesday!**

 **Take care xo**

 **-A.**


	42. Level 2- Chapter 12

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 12.**

"You can't just go running into the middle of a war!" Delphini yelled from behind Harry.

"I didn't ask you to follow me," Harry replied back, not even turning to see her. He needed to find his dad, he needed to see what he become with his own eyes. Delphini didn't say anything and kept running behind him. They were going to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"James," Lily said, when he found her at the common room. "What happened to you?" she asked him, when she realized what he was wearing.

"Where is he?" he asked her, annoyed. There was no answer and James raised his voice. "Where is he, Lily!? If I don't kill him, then The Dark Lord will,"

"You are not killing him nor anybody else!" Lily stepped closer. James smiled.

"I don't know if you noticed, _Lils,_ but I've changed," James said, raising an eyebrow. " And I would kill him. He stole your love from me and our daughter. He destroyed us,"

"He didn't destroy anything, you did!" Lily's cheeks were pink as the anger kept growing.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you," Lily laughed.

"I said it once and I'll said again… Fuck you, Potter," Lily pull (change pulled her wand out and pointed him. James took some seconds to realize what just happened and then did the same.

"You'll regret it, Lily," James said, smiling. Lily ignored him.

" _Stupefy!_ " she casted and James blocked the spell. He laughed and stepped closer. " _Expelliarmus!_ " James blocked it again.

" _Crucio!_ " James casted and Lily blocked it. She blocked each spell that James casted her and tried to make her way to the doors. "None of us is leaving the room unless you tell me where he is,"

" _Sectumsempra,_ " Lily casted and James barely blocked it. James was about to speak when the door opened. It was Severus Snape. James smiled and stared at Lily.

"About time, Snivellus," James walked closer and pointed him with his wand. Lily was shocked. She didn't want this to happen. They needed a scape.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " she said, and everything got slow. She pointed James and casted the ' _stupefy'_ spell while taking Snape's hand and dragging him away as fast as they could even when the spell in action. James couldn't do anything but fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Did you hear that!?" Delphini asked Harry. "Someone was having a…" she couldn't finish the sentence because two people; a professor and a redhead got into their way.

"Mom! Sna-Professor!" Harry said, running to them and hugging his mum.

"Harry!" she yelled and hugged him for some seconds. "Where is Eleanor? And why aren't you at the Room of Requirement?!"

"I wanted to see dad…Eleanor told me that he changed, but I didn't believe her," Harry said, sadly. Lily kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his and Snape's hands.

"He did, but sweetie, that's not what matters right now. We need to leave and find the others," she said, looking around. "I need you to meet your sister and stay inside the Room of Requirement until you see me or Sev, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Is Eleanor alright?" Snape spoke for the very first time. Harry nodded and gave him a nervous smile.

"Let's g…"

"WATCH OUT!" Delphini yelled, taking her wand out and pointing behind Lily and Snape. Both of them turned, but it was too late to do something…All they could think of was running.

"RUN, HARRY!" Lily yelled while running next to the other three. Death Eaters were following them and casting spells to try to hex them. Snape and Lily were blocking the spells giving Harry and Delphini more time to scape.

"MOM!" Harry yelled, stopping running. In front of them appeared Bellatrix Lestrange. Delphini's eyes found her mother's.

"Well done, Delph!" the crazy witch said, laughing. Delphini stared at her and then Harry. "You brought them all to us…I'm so proud of you and your cousin," she said, smiling. Draco Malfoy appeared from a hallway. Harry was shocked.

"That was the plan, wasn't it?! That's why you hexed me!" Harry shouted to Draco and then turned to Delphini. "that's why you followed me here! How dare you!? Wasn't enough killing Sirius!?" Bellatrix laughed even harder.

"Harry…I-I," Delphini started, slowly but Bellatrix interrupted her.

"Killing Sirius was my idea, darling," Bellatrix said, taking her wand out. Lily stared at her and did the same. "If I were you, mudblood, I wouldn't dare to duel a real witch," Lily gave her a death glare.

"But I will," Snape said, taking his wand out and putting Lily behind him. Bellatrix didn't move for some seconds, but then she smiled and laughed while staring behind them.

"Not if I kill you first," James said from behind them. Snape turned to him and Lily stared at her kid. Harry was pale and scared. She thought some seconds and then ran to her child avoiding Bella's spells.

"Hide yourself and protect your sister. I love you," she whispered, and Harry did as she said. Delphini and Draco joined him.

 _"Expelliarmus!_ " Bella casted to Lily and she couldn't block it. Her wand left her hand and went to Bella's hand. "I warned you, mudblood."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Forget me for what I'm going to do next, but the story is getting into its climax (in the good way).**

 **Crazy idea (it's not about the fanfic) What if Hermione is Lily's and Snape's child? That would explain her dark eyes and her hair and then she had to give her away to Muggles so nobody would suspect! And Harry is Lily's and Jame's child, that would explain his eyes and his hair...I know it's crazy but I can't stop thinking about it haha. What do you think?**

 **-A.**


	43. Level 2- Chapter 13

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 13.**

Lily's eyes met Bellatrix's and panic invaded her. She was about to die, and no one could stop it, no one could help her. She wouldn't be able to see her children grow up, she wouldn't be able to live a happy life with Severus. She didn't want to die, not like this.

"Please," she muttered to Bellatrix, once she could speak again. Bellatrix laughed and pointed her with her wand.

"Are you scared, mudblood?" Bella asked her, smiling. Lily's eyes were watery. "Beg me for pardon," she said, enjoying each second of the scene. Lily stared at her and then Severus.

"I-I love you, Sev," she whispered, while watching Severus trying to win his duel against James so he could help her, but it seemed impossible. The rest of the Death Eaters followed her kid and the others. She thought of her children; when she found out she was pregnant, when they were born and Severus, the love of her life and the happiness that he brought her as she closed her eyes waiting for the killing curse to hit her, but it never came. Instead, a man's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " It was Remus Lupin's voice. He pointed Bellatrix, but the witch blocked the spell and disappeared. James turned to find him and imitated Bella.

"Sev!" Lily yelled, crying and hugging him. "I was so scared! I thought I was gonna die!" Severus wiped her tears and kissed her "I love you, Sev, I love you,"

"I love you too, Lily," he said, trying to stop his tears. She turned to Remus and hugged him.

"Thank you, Lupin, thank you!" she cried again. Remus hugged her. "Harry!" she called him, and the boy appeared from beneath his invisible coat along the others. "Baby, I love you so much!" they shared a hug and suddenly, Delphini pushed them away as a green light hit the girl. Harry turned to her and their eyes met. The life from the girl's eyes was going away, just like hers.

"I'm sorry, Harry," the girl muttered, while a tear left her eye. Harry looked at her in shock and then knelt next to her in the floor and Draco joined him. Lily turned to see who it was and realized that it was the girl's mother, Bellatrix.

"Harry, let's go now!" Lily shouted to him. Lily as a mother just like Bellatrix and she knew how she would react… Bellatrix would go mad. "Now!" Snape and Remus joined her and took Harry from the girl's body.

"M-Mom, I can't just leave her there!" Harry said, trying to wake up from this nightmare. "She changed for me and I can't abandon her!"

"Go away!" Draco screamed, while walking toward her aunt. Harry didn't want to but he did. "You killed my cousin," Draco said, when the others left. "Don't you know what's right from wrong!?" Draco's sadness disappeared, and anger took its place.

"I KILLED HER," Bellatrix screamed, still shocked. "I killed her because of the mudblood…But NOW I'M GONNA DESTROY HER!" she took the wand from the floor and made her way to the hallway.

"Aunt, hold on! You're not thinking right. Take a break," Draco said, following her. Bellatrix didn't stop, she wanted revenge and revenge she would get. "please, stop it!" Bella stopped and turned to him. Draco stepped back as Bellatrix corralled him between the wall and herself, pointing her wand to his throat.

"You are with me or against me, Draco. Make a choice now!" the woman was crazy. Draco stared at her trying to think of an answer. "Remember Draco that if you are against me, you're against The Dark Lord too,"

"I'm tired of running, of hiding and not taking my own choices! And I choose to stick with them. I'm doing the right thing and I'm not scared of what people might think!" Draco pushed her aunt away and the woman pointed him with her wand. "If you're gonna kill me, do it now,"

Bellatrix stared at him and laughed. Draco didn't how to react. Was she going to kill him? After some seconds, the woman changed her mind and disappeared. Draco ran away.

* * *

Harry, his mom, Snape and Remus got into the Room of Requirement and found Narcissa there. They didn't know how to tell her about her niece, so Severus walked to her and they moved to a private space.

"Where's Delphini, Sev?" she asked him, looking around. Severus stared at Lily whom nodded and then at Narcissa. "Sev?"

"Cissy," Severus started, slowly. "Delphini helped us to survive…she sacrificed herself to save us," Narcissa stared at him in shock. Snape stepped closer, but she stepped back and shook her head. "Cissy,"

"W-Where were you to protect her?!" she asked him, with tear in the eyes. Severus tried to hug her, but she didn't allow him. "Who killed her?!"

"I'm so sorry, Cissy, I truly am," Sev said, looking at the broken woman in front of him.

"WHO KILLED HER!?" She asked again, this time getting aggressive.

"It was…It was Bellatrix," he said and Narcissa's mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked, not believing him. "My own sister, her own mother killed her!?" Snape nodded. "Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry. It broke Snape's heart and so he hugged her, but it didn't last too much because she started to hit his chest.

"Everything is gonna be okay," he said, calming her down. "I'm here now," Snape said, still holding her between his arms.

* * *

 **Enjoy the following chapters because the fanfiction is gonna end very soon! Still left like 2-3 chapters so don't miss any of them!**


	44. Level 2- Chapter 14

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 14.**

"Did you really think that we wouldn't find you?" A Death Eater asked, walking toward them. Severus turned to him. Narcissa was recovering and making her way to Lily and the kids.

"Who sent you?" Snape asked him, but the man didn't answer. Instead he showed him the Dark Mark on his arm. "The Dark Lord,"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "and this time we're not failing," he pointed Lily, but Severus stood between his wand and her.

"Kill me," he said, and Lily covered her mouth. "kill me instead her,"

"I can't. The Dark Lord wants you alive, and he doesn't care about her. _Alarte Ascendare!_ " The Death Eater casted, and Snape couldn't block it. In fact, he was shoot high into the air. Lily stepped in front of her kids while taking her wand out.

Narcissa watched the scene and chose to interrupt it. " _Expelliarmus!_ " the Death Eater's wand left his hand, but when she thought that it was over, four Death Eaters appeared. It was the end for some of them.

"Lily, take the kids and disappear!" Severus yelled, once he realized what was happening. Lily was about to disappear when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Going somewhere, Mudblood?" It was Bellatrix. Lily stepped back and casted some spells, but the witch blocked them all. "Because of you my daughter is dead and trust me, Mudblood, if the Dark Lord hadn't asked me to bring him your kids alive, they would be dead as well," she casted spell after spell until Lily couldn't run anymore. She was stuck between the wall and the witch. Harry and Eleanor were trying to defeat the Death Eaters, but they were too young to duel them.

"Harry! What do we do!? We must do something. Hermione! Do you know any spell?" Eleanor asked, desperate. Hermione looked around and closed her eyes.

"I know the unforgivable curses, but I haven't cast them before. I have no idea of how to do that! We could go to Azkaban!" she said, scared. And she was right. They could end up in Azkaban but what else could they do?

"It doesn't matter right now," Harry said, walking away to help his mum. " _Crucio!_ " he casted to Bellatrix, whom turned to see him and blocked it. Lily stared at him in shock and then took a chance and casted the same curse to Bellatrix now that she was distracted. She didn't have the chance to block it.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " A woman's voice casted to Bellatrix and the witch was gone. Lily realized that it was Narcissa.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, and ran to him, hugging him. He hugged her back and smiled. "I was so scared she would do something to you!"

"I'm okay, we're okay," he said, looking at her and couldn't help but realize how beautiful she looked. "We need to fight them, Hermione," the girl nodded, stepping back and then she didn't move. "Hermione?" he asked her, curious. She looked at him for some seconds and then something unexpected happened. She kissed him. The kiss didn't last much because Eleanor's voice interrupted them.

"Harry! Hermione! Watch out!" the girl screamed, while her brother and friend moved and realized that a Death Eater was pointing them.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " he casted and they didn't know how to block the spell, but luckily someone ran to them and pushed them, taking their place. Lily Evans was hit by the green light.

"NO!" Eleanor screamed and ran to where her mother's body was. Harry didn't know what was happening until he looked around and watched the scene. Hermione was in shock. Harry stood up from the floor and ran to his mother. Hermione followed him.

"MUM!" he screamed, while kneeling next to her. "Wake up! Please!" he started to cry, and Hermione couldn't help but sob.

"She's dead, Harry!" Eleanor screamed, looking at him. "She's dead!" the girl cried along her bother and Hermione.

"No, she can't be dead!" Harry said, shaking her mum's shoulder. "She must be alive…She can't leave us!" Hermione stared at them and it broke her heart.

"Harry," she said, slowly. "she's gone…The killing curse hit her and I'm so sorry!" she finished and cried again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" James Potter said when he found the scene. "Lils!" he screamed and then looked around trying to find the responsible. His eyes found Snape and his anger took control of him.

Severus didn't realize what was happening because he was busy trying to win the duel against three Death Eaters, but James made his presence clear when he casted a spell behind him and hit him.

"She died because of you!" James screamed. Eleanor, Harry and Hermione turned to see what was happening. Harry knew his father and he knew what he was capable of. He looked at his mother one last time and kissed her on the temple.

"I-I love you, mum and I'll _always_ love you" he said, while kissing her and some tears fell from his eyes to her temple. He stood up and went to his father.

"It's not his fault! It's yours! She died because of you!" Harry yelled, wiping his tears and staring at him.

"Harry, who died?!" Severus asked, confused. He looked around and saw his daughter next to a redhead's body. His heart stopped. "Lily," he muttered, and was about to ran to her when James casted the " _Crucio_ " curse. Harry ran to his father and pushed him.

"If you ever loved my mum, help us," Harry said, serious. James stared at him and Eleanor.

"Forgive me kids, but there's something that must be done," James said and went to where Snape was lying.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been so busy!**

 **Enjoy this and the following chapters before the fanfic is over!**


	45. The end

**LEVEL TWO**

 **Chapter 15 – LAST CHAPTER.**

Eleanor and Harry shared a worried look and tried to stop their father, but they couldn't because the man casted the stupefy spell over them. Hermione went to Narcissa for help, but no one could help her, all of them were too busy trying to survive.

"That's enough," A cold voice said, and all the Death Eaters including James stopped their curses. Hermione turned to find a tall and thin man. His eyes were red, and his nose was as flat as a snake's, leaving small incisions for nostrils. It was the very first time she saw Voldemort and she couldn't be more scared.

"My lord," James said, doing a bow. "we didn't know you'd be here," Voldemort walked toward him.

"I was told that my daughter and Bellatrix have died, is that true?" he asked, staring deep in his eyes. James nodded.

"I'm so sorry, my lord," he said, looking at the floor and trying to control his fear. "I wasn't here to protect them. Please, do forgive me," he knelt in front of him.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort casted and then James was gone. He looked around and found Snape kneeling next to Lily. "I'm sorry, my dear Severus," Snape turned to see him.

"Why couldn't you just kill me? She would be alive," he said, clearly heart broken.

"It's never too late to join me," he said, smiling.

"I would never join you!" Snape stood up and faced him. Voldemort stepped back and gave him a death glare.

"You can join me and live…Or you reject me and die," Snape looked around and saw his daughter and Harry standing next to Hermione and Ron.

"I reject you, Voldemort," he said, and the man in front of him took his wand and was about to hex him to death when someone else appeared. Albus Dumbledore.

"Stop it, Tom," he said, and Voldemort turned to him. Their eyes met and something in Voldemort's eyes changed. He was afraid.

Voldemort took his wand out and pointed Severus. Albus smiled and put himself between Tom and Severus. "I won't allow you to hurt them," Tom stared at him and then casted some curses against Severus and Albus.

Voldemort's followers started to hex every witch and wizard they could. Harry, Eleanor, Hermione, Draco and Ron wanted to help, but they couldn't and so they had to hide under the invisible coat and wait for the duels to be over. Draco was worried about his mother, but she was an amazing witch and she could take care of herself. Lucius Malfoy was dueling Remus Lupin, his mother needed to keep playing her spy character, so she was dueling someone from Voldemort's followers. Snape was tired of this. He didn't want to keep fighting when the love of his life was gone, but then he reminded himself of his daughter and Harry. He wouldn't give up.

"Let's finish this, Tom," Dumbledore said, pushing Severus and using his place. Voldemort casted curse after curse, but Dumbledore was better and blocked them all.

"I'll destroy you," Voldemort spoke for the very first time and casted the killing curse. Dumbledore blocked it and it was his turn to cast the killing curse, Voldemort blocked it. James was trying to kill Severus as well, Voldemort noticed it and casted the killing curse to him. He wanted Severus alive. James was gone. Severus turned around and looked for his kids.

"Find them all and go away," Dumbledore yelled, and Severus obeyed. He called for Harry's and Eleanor's name and once they found each other, Snape took their hands and before disappearing, his eyes met with Narcissa's and she nodded. Before disappearing, they took once last look around and heard the killing curse between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

* * *

"Where are we?" Eleanor asked her dad. Hermione looked around shocked.

"This is my house! What are we doing here? Why did you bring us here?" she asked, confused. Snape sat in the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Severus Snape was crying. Eleanor shared a look with Harry.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked him. Severus didn't answer. Eleanor sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I miss her too," she said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"So do I," Harry said, sitting on his left side. "but we're together now and we're a family," Severus wiped his tears and stared at them before hugging them. Hermione joined them while Draco and Ron looked around the house.

"Professor," Hermione said, recovering from the sadness. "I still don't understand why you brought us here,"

"It was the safest place to bring you all, Hermione. Your parents are traveling, and the Death Eaters wouldn't think of this place, nor even in their nightmares," he said, and stood up walking around the house.

"What are you doing?" Eleanor asked him, confused.

"He's casting a protective spell," Hermione said, excited.

"He's dead, Severus. The war is finally over," Albus Dumbledore said, appearing from nowhere. Snape looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Time passed by and even though things have changed, it didn't stop Harry, Eleanor and Severus to be a family. He bought a house for the three of them in Hogsmeade and from time to time they would go to have dinner with the Weasley's, Granger's and the Malfoy's. Everything was working out for all of them and with the Dark Lord dead, they knew that a brighter future was waiting for them.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

* * *

 **Thank you all for being part of this story. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Forgive me if this is not the happy ending you were waiting for, but this is how I want to finish my story…Thank you all for joining me in this adventure!**

 **I love you all! And again, thank you so much for being part of this!**

 **Xo,**

 **-A**


End file.
